New Light of Love
by loexox
Summary: All human. Bella is the new girl at school. Edward is the new librarian at the school. Together they make the perfect couple, but illegal as well. Will this change there relationship. All Characters involved. Twilight in a new light. M for language.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! New story like I said. This is going to be all human, with the school scene. So, it's going to start when they're in high school. Prologue and epilogue, so here it is, the prologue. =]**

**I do not own Twilight.**

I tried not to care about who he was dating these days, but I did. I wanted him all to myself; I did not share very well. Edward was mine, he belonged to me, and he even said it himself. But then why was he with Tanya. Ugh, life sucks.

**Yes, short, but I have the next chapter up. Remember, this is in like the middle of the story, not the beginning. Oh, and I like reviews, they give me the inspiration to write more and more. =] **


	2. First Sight

**All right, as promised. I hope you enjoy. Remember, this is the BEGINNING of the story. =]**

**I do not own Twilight. **

"Do you want someone to sit with?" I looked up into a cute jocks face. It was the first day of school, and I just moved from Chicago to this little town in Wisconsin. West Bend was a small town, with the biggest store being Menards and Wal-Mart. I had already made my way to Wal-Mart and had explored every inch of the store. I loved that store; I had back at home and still did now. This store in West Bend had a good vibe to it. The customers smiled at you, and said hello. This was probably going to be my home now, since my mom and step-dad were barely ever home.

I lived 12 minutes from West Bend East, in a house to big for a family of 5. Ever since my mom, Renee, married Phil, we have lived big and over the top. He was a major lawyer who has won every case of his career. They met at a baseball game, while in line for a hotdog. He spilled ketchup on my mom, and said he owed her a new shirt, and dinner. They've been in love ever since. He proposed in the middle of the same baseball field that they had met at. Her ring, wait, rings were over the top. She had one that cost over $200,000, but mom returned it for a $2,000 ring. The ring wasn't the only thing he went overboard with either. Our new house had 7 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms; the basement was an entertainment area with a theater and arcade room. There was also a pool in the backyard, with a waterfall, and through the waterfall was the hot tub. There was also a tree house. The previous owner of the house had a little girl; I'm guessing she was the owner of the tree house. I had already been in there putting up posters and a bean chair. I cried in the bean chair for an hour or so.

"I guess not…" The handsome boy started to walk away.

"NO! Wait, sure." I sat down, trying to figure out where the burst of energy came from. He sat across from me, with the biggest smile on his face ever. Uh, oh, this was not going to be good.

He stuck his hand out in between the table, "Hi, my name is Mike." I put my hand in his, it was all sweaty and was a little on the small side.

"My names Bella." I pulled my hand away, and underneath the table, wiped my hand from his sweat. Yuck.

"So, how's your first day going?" It was fifth period, and it felt like the day should have ended hours ago. I already had Math, which we already had homework, Gym, we ended up getting our uniform and talked to, Science, and Photo 1. I still had History, Library, and Foods. The library was me helping out and putting books and such away, I wanted to become a librarian when I grew up. I had three classes left and wanted to leave school already.

"It's been okay. I want to go home. How bout yours?"

"It's better now." He gave me a huge smile, and I tried not to grimace back at him. I didn't like the whole blond hair, blue eyes, and built muscles. I like muscles don't get me wrong, but his arms weren't exactly natural looking.

I saw that at the end of the table, I was getting a nasty look. I turned my body towards her and looked her right in the eye. I didn't like girls who thought they were better then anybody. She stopped giving me the nasty look after I turned towards her. She now had a shocked look on her face, and was turning back to her friends. They all looked towards me, and I grew a smile on my face. I turned back to my lunch date the happiest I'd been all day.

"Are you a senior?" Mike asked me while shoving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his perfect skinned tan face.

"Yeah. How long have you lived in this bodonked town?" I bit into my tuna sandwich, being a vegetarian. It was a hard life being separated from meat, but fish was the closest I would get to the meat industry.

"Bodonked?"

"That's hick in Bella language."

"Bella language, how interesting. Um, I've lived here my whole life. Not bad as you may think. There is an ice cream place down the street called Toucan's, do you think you'd like to go with me…" I stopped listening after a few seconds. A boy, no a man, walked into the lunchroom and was walking past our table. He had the palest skin in the world, with angles on his face that could fit into a math problem. His eyes were the deepest green I'd ever seen. I felt like I was looking into the forest, I loved the forest. Then he looked at me, and his perfect strut faltered, his eyes now looked like a blood red forest. Holy crow! He looked away faster then a jackrabbit on crack. I looked down at my lunch; tuna sandwich, yogurt, fruit snack, and pretzels; and tried not to cry. I didn't know why I wanted to cry all of a sudden, but I tried not to in front of my new friend.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"I have to go, I'm sorry. " I grabbed my lunch and my over the shoulder bag, threw my lunch into the garbage and practically ran into the bathroom. I went to the handicap bathroom, and sat in the corner, away from the stalls bottoms. I was rocking back and forth. _Why did he have so much hatred in his eyes? _ I asked myself. I couldn't understand, I had never seen him before in my life, how could he have looked at me like that.

"Hey, are you alright? You've been in there for a long time. Do you want me to go get the nurse?"

"No, I'm ok. Thanks though."

"Yeah, no problem. Are you the new girl?" I unlocked the stall and walked out of the bathroom with a confused look on my face.

"How did you figure that one out?"

"I know every voice in this school."

"Yeah, probably would with a school of 1,000."

"Yeah, I even know all the teachers too. There is one voice that I've never actually heard, the new guy. Hunk too, but I wish I knew where he has been hiding out. Cause then I'd strike up a conversation with him, and learn his voice. But with his hunkyness he probably has the ugliest voice I've ever heard. Ha-ha, oh by the way my names Angela." I knew I was going to like this girl, she had that honest to God vibe, and that vibe became my best friend back home. I missed Jacob so much, _I think I'll text him when I get home._

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, it's nice to put a face to the voice. I've heard a lot about you. You live in the biggest house in town."

"Oh, great. And how many people know about this?"

"Oh, just the whole school. But you don't fit the profile, so I'm pretty sure people will think it's a rumor. You got nothing to worry about, since I'm the gossip queen. Welcome to West Bend East, and don't worry by the end of the school day, you'll be livin in a normal two-story house like the rest of us. Now, would you like to accompany me to lunch, I have no one to sit with these days."

"I would love to. And thanks about the house thing."

"Oh, don't worry about it. That is what best friends do, don't they?" I don't think she was just asking about the friends' thing, but asking if I wanted to be best friends.

"Of course. I wouldn't think any different." She smiled and linked arms with me, as I put my bag on my shoulder. But then the bell rang.

"I guess no lunch. Do you have a facebook?"

"Yeah, look up Bella Marie. My mom is big on the privacy thing." I rolled my eyes, as she wrote down my name.

"I'll add you, and we can talk then. See ya later Bells." She waved and walked away.

"Bye Ang!" I looked at my schedule and saw I had History, ugh. I considered ditching as I neared the room. I thought better of it, and walked in and sat down in the middle of the third row. The last bell rang, and the last of the hagglers ran into the room and found a seat. The teacher came shortly after. He was a heavy man with a cane: gray hair and all. He walked straight to the black board and wrote 'Library' on the board and walked out of the room. We kind of just looked at each other, confused and didn't know what to do. I got up and started to walk to the door, with my books and shoulder bag in my arms.

"Hey, new girl, where you going?" I didn't like bodonked accents, and he had one.

"First off, my names Bella. And it's on the board where I'm going." I walked out of the room with my head held high. I'm not confident, but that bodonked accent just got to me.

"Hey, Bella, wait up." That bloody accent again. Grr.

"May I help you?"

"Um… no? Oh, by the way, my names Tyler."

"Hi, Tyler." Cold shoulder all the way, was heading in his direction. He didn't say anything. We continued to walk, me not knowing exactly where I was going.

"I didn't mean anything by the new girl comment you know."

"I know. Um…can you guide the way to the library?" I didn't want to have enemies, and the accent was getting to me.

"Of course." Oh man, there goes that huge smile again. What the Crap was with these hick boys.

"Um, thanks." We walked straight to the library after that. As we walked through the glass double doors, we saw our teacher, and someone I didn't expect. The forest eyed hating man. My breath caught in my throat, and my feet had stopped moving. I couldn't understand why, but I was incapable of anything.

"Bella, are you ok?" As Tyler said my name, the man looked up from filing books away, and stared straight at me. His eyes had held happiness when he first looked up, but now they had turned to that deep red forest green color, if there was even such a thing.

"Bella, Bella." I looked at Tyler, and my brain had begun to work again.

"Oh, sorry. I had a… sorry." I stammered.

"It's ok. Let's get a seat next to each other, before they are all gone." He gently pulled my arm towards the rows of computers.

I didn't pay attention the rest of the class period. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do next period. I was supposed to be right here in this same room, with that man. I didn't know what to do. I could fake sick or… I didn't have anything else. _Oh, crap. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ I couldn't help but ask myself.

Then the bell rang. Well, I can change my schedule if things don't work out right next period. Yeah, that's what I would do if things didn't change with his eyes. _ I really wish his eyes would change._

**Well, how do you like. More details of course will be given but yes, different age and things. Details change in my author notes. Ha-ha. I would like 5 reviews for this story before I put up the next chapter. I'm going to have it ready by tonight, so if I get those reviews, I will put up the next chapter. =]**


	3. Too much

**Okay, here is the next installment to New Light To Love [NLTL]. Even though I didn't get the right amount of reviews, I'm going to post. You so lucky. =] Oh, and OOC. =]**

**I do not own Twilight.**

Instead of standing my ground, I ran out of the library. Literally, I RAN out of that place as if my butt was on fire. I didn't know what else to do, I needed air. So I went to the water fountain, and filled my water bottle up with cool refreshing water. There was a line forming behind me, but I didn't care, I wanted water and I was going to get it. I heard someone cough, so I reached into my bag and got a cough drop, I had recently just gotten over one myself. I walked up to him, because he was standing behind me, and handed it to him. Fool was trying to make me feel bad for getting water, pshh yeah right.

"You sounded like you needed one." He just closed his fist around the cough drop, and looked stunned, and then he smiled that stupid grin. Grr. Bodonked boys. I walked back into the library and walked up to the librarian who I had seen over the summer. In order to get this internship on my transcript, I had to come in last week and get this piece of paper signed. BS paper work is all I have to say. When she saw me, she got a small smile on her face.

"Hi Bella. If you've forgotten I'm Mrs. Pina, the head librarian. And I would like to introduce you to the other librarians but they seemed to have stepped out for a second. So, I will give you the grand tour, and how we like things done around here. Is that alright?" She tilted her head to the side with another of those small smiles on her face.

"Please." I gave her a genuine smile back, because she was like a grandma figure, and I was getting that good vibe again. Ok, I'm all about the vibes. But that was when I realized; I hadn't got a vibe from the mysteries man. Weird. But I followed her, and I had to listen, so I put the thought of books into my head, and listened and held every single thing she had told me.

She showed me where the fiction, non-fiction, AR, Spanish, Polish, Reference, Biography, Graphic Novels, and Magazines needed to go. She also told me how to file them into the bookshelves; Last name, Number sequence, and point value. Also, how the magazines were put into their container, and how many were filed underneath, and where they go after they got too old.

We walked into the back room, where she was going to show me where the old magazines go, but she had stopped on our way there, when the mysteries man came through the library doors holding mail. When he spotted me, after Mrs. Pina told him he needed to meet me, he dropped all the mail. He immediately bent down to pick it up, and so did Mrs. Pina, and I followed suit. I was reaching for a piece in the middle, when his hand brushed mine. I pulled away the fastest I ever had before, but he pulled back even more quick then I. That touch gave my hand a shock that went through out my entire body. I didn't know what to do. So I kind of just sat there holding my hand. But then the mail had been all picked up, and we were all standing.

"If I knew you were clumsy, I wouldn't have hired you Edward."

"It won't happen again, let me go put this in the back."

"Oh, we were just heading that way." I didn't seem like he heard her, but I think he had, because his arms, which were under all the mail, tightened up when she said we were going in the back, too.

We walked into the back room and Mrs. Pina showed me the operation of the filing of the old magazines. We turned around to Edward pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Edward, I've never seen you drink a cup in the past two weeks of you being here." She had tilted her head, but this time she had a look of confusion on her face.

"It's been a weird day, and weird day equals coffee for me." He had looked over his shoulder at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Well, it's the first day back at school, and you're new. I would presume it is weird. Let me introduce you to our new assistant, Bella this is Mr. Masen. Mr. Masen, this is Bella Swan."

I stuck my handout ready to shake his, and he stuck his in mine. That same shock sprung up my arm and down to my pinky toe.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He gave my hand one strong shake, and let go.

"Um, same to you." _*cricket cricket*_

"Kristen, are you back here?"

"Yes, Diane." Diane had walked into the back room, and her eyes ran across the room and landed on me.

"Ah, this must be Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." She shook my hand with gentleness of a grandma; she had about the same vibe that Mrs. Pina did, loving.

"Yes, hi."

"Oh, were are my manners. I'm Mrs. Taykor, and welcome to the library were books are your sanctuary." Yes, I was going to like this woman very much.

"Alright, lets give her the run down of the computers. Edward would you like to do the honors?" Kristen asked Edward with the same tilted head maneuver. How could you say no when she did that? It kind of felt like she was testing your intelligence, but she was still extremely sweet.

"I was actually going to finish putting the books away…"

"Nonsense, you can do that later. Actually, after you've shown Bella the rundown of the computer system, give her an example of how the books get put away properly. All right, the period ends in about a half hour. And Bella, before the period ends, come back here and we'll have a little baggie or goodies for you. Just a welcome batch of goodies. Now, get going." She practically spanked our butts out of there.

"Ok, this is how the computer system works…" For the next 14 minutes he explained check out, check in, holds, searching, and finding books on the Unicorn system. I think I had it all, but would probably need some help remembering it all later on.

"You think you have all that?" He hadn't looked at me at all for the past 14 minutes, but then he looked into my eyes, and I couldn't think straight. His eyes, I realized, weren't green with rage, but with something I couldn't place. Then he looked away too quickly for my taste. I sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, I think so. I might need help in the future, for a reminder, but I got it."

"Good, then let's start putting the books away." He walked over to the cart with books, and put a stack in my arms. He was being careful not to touch me; I was disappointed but tried to get over it. He had gotten softer over the last minutes of the period. And he had begun to ask me questions during our shelving.

"So, why have you all of a sudden started working in the library?" I was definitely shocked that he had talked to me but tried to hide it, and failed completely. I had dropped a book, and we had both reached down to pick it up. Our hands brushed against each other, and we both shot up and we were standing looking at each other. The vibe coming from his eyes was something strange all together, I had never seen or heard about it before. I read a book about reading vibes from people, and the author ended up coming to Chicago to sign, and answer some questions. I asked her whether or not she could explain some meanings of vibes, and she said if I waited around she would answer that question. We ended up talking till the store closed, and we are still in close contact. She has a new book coming out soon, and already has sent me a copy. She dedicated the book to her friends and to me.

"I worked in the library before I moved here, and so I decided to keep up with it."

"Normal high schoolers don't want to work in the library." We were moving on to the non-fiction, and were in separate aisles, but were talking in between the books.

"I'm not the average high schooler. I like to stand out from a crowd, and be different then everybody else. "

"Your definitely different then the average girl."

"What?" Did I just hear him correctly?

"I didn't say anything…"

"Oh, I must be hearing things." We had finished putting the books away, and were heading back to the main desk.

"Where did you move from?" He remembered…

"Chicago. A little suburban town nearby at least."

"I was born in Chicago, but then I moved here. I go to this camp about twenty minutes away, and that's what got me to move here."

"So, you just moved away from your friends and family, all because of some stupid camp?"

"Actually, my friends moved with me. And my family comes up whenever they get a chance. And its not some 'stupid' camp, it's the place where I feel I belong, where I fit in." Woh, deep.

"So, your friends are in town with you? They work nearby?"

"Well, kind of. They work in the school with me."

"So, there's a whole band of new teachers on the loose? Holy crow."

"No, I just graduated, I needed a higher degree to get this job for sure. So I took two extra years, and got the degree. They've already been working here for three years now. They have the upper hand." Why was he sharing so much information with me? I didn't understand; I was just a student. Oh, man.

"Well, Bella," The way he said my name sent shivers up my spine, "I believe the librarians have something for you in the back. I will see you tomorrow." With that, he walked towards his desk, by the fiction and biography, and got to work on paper work. I was staring at him trying to figure out why he would tell me so much, when he looked up at me. He had that same look in his eyes, and I was getting used to beautiful facial features. Now that I had seen them up close, I had come to realize what a gorgeous man he was. He had unruly dark brown hair, almost confused with black, and his eyebrows were the same color. But his eyebrows weren't too dark for his pale face, either. The most important part of a guys face was underneath those very clean trimmed eyebrows, his forest green eyes. They held a look of utter perfection, none that I had seen before. He also had the perfect sized pink lips. They had that natural pink to them, not the pink from Victoria Secret, but that pale pink. They had a shape of an oval, the perfect shape in my mind. The bottom lip plumped from the top and slanted down to the bottom of it and the top lip had a nice 'U' shaped loop. Perfection, once again. His nose had the most perfect angle ever. It reminded me of a right triangle. And his jaw line was the second sexiest part of him compared to his eyes. He had angles that every male model was jealous of.

"Bella, the bells about to ring and you haven't gotten your bag of goodies yet." I walked with Mrs. Taykor into the back, and picked up my bag of candy and treats and walked out of the library, after saying good-bye, in a complete daze.

**BTW, the lips I was comparing was Ed Westwick. He was on my mind and so those were the lips I compared with. I would like 7 reviews this time because I didn't get the amount I wanted. Yes, bossy, but get over it. =] I believe it is possible with the more then 50 of you who are reading this. **


	4. What was I thinking EPOV

**EPOV of the library scene…and ACTION =]**

**I do not own Twilight**

_Stupid mail. Why do I have to get it, I'm not their mail boy. _ I didn't understand why I was always getting the mail after my lunch, but I liked it. I actually went to the mail in search of her. I was looking around trying to see if I could spot those dark chocolate eyes of wonder. I had never really noticed girls before, even in high school. They were never on the same page as I; they were always worried about that perfect boy toy. I was no ones boy toy, until today. I couldn't explain the feelings coming from the center of my chest; they were making me forget my mission for the school year. _Keep to yourself and don't notice the other female teachers. _But I just mentioned teachers and not students. I'm definitely not a pervert or anything, but she was changing every one of my self-goals.

With no luck of finding her, I headed back to the library to give Kristen the mail. It was all for her and Diane, none for me. Well, I lied, there is a piece, but the return address wasn't something I recognized. But when I walked into the library, the piece of mail left my head, and those dark chocolate eyes were consuming my brainpower, and I ended up dropping all the mail. I had to force myself to look away from her eyes, and ended up bending down to pick up the mail. I saw her pale skinned hand, and ended up reaching for it, but after I touched, I realized what I was doing and pulled away. But the damage was done, and she looked like she had just been shocked from sticking a knife in an electrical outlet. After all the mail was picked up, I said I was going to go put it down, so I could collect my thoughts, but they ended up following me into the back. I pretended I didn't hear what Kristen had to say, but I did, and that made me even more desperate for time to myself.

Whenever I couldn't think straight, I drank coffee. So, after I put down all the mail, I poured myself a cup and tried not to look at her when Kristen asked about my cup of coffee. Kristen introduced her as Bella. _ It fit her so well, Beautiful Bella. _ I put my hand in hers, and pulled away as quick as I could before I could caress her soft skin.

Diane walked in then, and I downed my cup of coffee, if that's even what you could call it. The crap tasted like mud watered down, _I'll bring in some starbucks crap instead._

"Alright, lets give her the run down of the computers. Edward would you like to do the honors?" She tilted her head to the left, and I couldn't say no, but I tried to get out of the situation because I didn't know what would happen if I was left alone with Bella.

"I was actually going to finish putting the books away…" and_ try to think about what the hell I was going to do about seeing Bella everyday._

"Nonsense, you can do that later. Actually, after you've shown Bella the rundown of the computer system, give her an example of how the books get put away properly. All right, the period ends in about a half hour. And Bella, before the period ends, come back here and we'll have a little baggie or goodies for you. Just a welcome batch of goodies. Now, get going." Great, I have to spend time with the girl that makes my blood run like the Nile, in the wrong direction.

I taught her the basic run down of the program; I still didn't have it myself, but would soon enough. After about 15 minutes, I asked her if she had it all, and that was when I made another mistake. I looked down into her eyes, she had to be about 5'4'', and the urge to kiss her perfectly plump lips came over me. Bella's lips were average size, but the bottom lip held more plumpness then most other girls lips did. She had a shiny lip-gloss substance on them too, because they shined when the fluorescent lights hit them. Her nose was something I wanted to rub against my nose, and I'm not too fond of noses. Her hair, which I wanted to run my hands through, was a medium brown color, with a hint of dark auburn. Her hair reminded me of Keira Knightley in 'Pride and Prejudice', it was a movie that Alice had picked out one night. But I looked away before I could take her in my arms and caress her the way she deserved.

"Yeah, I think so. I might need help in the future, for a reminder, but I got it."

"Good, then let's start putting the books away." I was very careful to not touch her, because when I touched her, every thought left my head, and only did she stay in my mind. She was walking behind me and following by my example, and we started to shelve the books back in silence. The silence was heavy, and I wasn't exactly sure why. I knew she didn't feel the things she had made me feel today. It was today that I actually found the meaning to feel, to want to live. But today I also realized, that to live, I needed Bella in my life. I decided I wanted to learn about her, as much as I could, because being friends was the best thing that could happen, for now.

"So, why have you all of a sudden started working in the library?" I was confused why a student would want to be in the library, plus that was the first question that popped into my head. _Smooth jackass._ But she surprised me altogether; she had fumbled the books, as if in shock, and dropped one. I bent down to pick it up, and she did as well, and our hands brushed. We both had shot up, me with the book in my hand, to stunned to speak. The same spark had shot through me, and all I wanted to do was grab her hand, and brush it against my cheek, to feel the smoothness and smell her decadent scent. She looked away with a blush rising to her cheeks, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I worked in the library before I moved here, and so I decided to keep up with it." She was new too…?

"Normal high schoolers don't want to work in the library." I said it as a statement because all my friends laugh at me for wanting to get my masters in Library Science, but it was a high paying and a demanding job. Plus, I loved to read. We had moved to non-fiction, and were talking through the bookshelves.

"I'm not the average high schooler. I like to stand out from a crowd, and be different then everybody else."

"Your definitely different then the average girl," I whispered, but I guess it wasn't soft enough.

"What?" Crap, umm.

"I didn't say anything…" _Yeah, real cool. _

"Oh, I must be hearing things." We headed back to the checkout desk, and were standing against the counter talking to each other. Since it was the first day, not many classes come into the library, which was what Kristen had said at least.

"Where did you move from?" I wanted to know where she had come from, whether a crappy town or someplace nice. I wanted to make sure she was taken care of; I wasn't exactly sure why, but I did.

"Chicago. A little suburban town nearby at least." _No way…_

"I was born in Chicago too, but then I moved here. I go to this camp about twenty minutes away, and that's what got me to move here."

"So, you just moved away from your friends and family, all because of some stupid camp?"

"Actually, my friends moved with me. And my family comes up whenever they get a chance. And its not some 'stupid' camp, it's the place where I feel I belong, where I fit in." Why was I telling her so much information about my life, she is probably going to think I'm some kind of creeper. But it was true; I was able to be who I truly was. A guy who loved to just walk and feel the nature around him. It was also a beautiful place to relax; _I think I'll go there after work, see if Jasper wants to come with me._

"So, your friends are in town with you? They work nearby?"

"Well, kind of. They work in the school with me." Had she not noticed the burly one, pixie one, the one who looked like he was in pain, and the prettiest girl I thought there was, well until today.

"So, there's a whole band of new teachers on the loose? Holy crow." Ha-ha. That would be a site to see, like a string of dogs running from the crack. Except it'd be my friends hiding from the crazy ass students.

"No, I just graduated, I needed a higher degree to get this job for sure. So I took two extra years, and got the degree. They've already been working here for three years now. They have the upper hand." I wasn't giving her too much information, right? I mean my professors shared stuff about their lives with us. But I guess that was over a period of time, and this was in a 48 minute period. What the crap was wrong with me?

"Well, Bella," her name on my lips felt so right, "I believe the librarians have something for you in the back. I will see you tomorrow." With that, I walked towards my desk, and my piece of mail, and to tried to not think of what tomorrow would bring. After a few minutes, I felt eyes on me, and I looked up and saw she was staring at me. I didn't understand why she was staring at me, though. She was probably figuring out whether or not to call the cops on me. She probably thought I was a pervert and all I wanted was to get into her pants. I looked down, and just waited until the bell rang, before I would look up. When I did look up, I saw the door close after her.

_What am I going to do now? This is a teenage girl, and I'm a teacher. What the crap!?! _ I needed to figure things out fast, before this turned badly. _But what if I can't, what if I want her in my life…_

**Here is the info on the Nile biz if you didn't understand: The Nile runs north instead of south, and I believe that that is the only river that does that. So, yeah cliffy with Edward. I think this story will mostly be in Bella's point of view, but I thought you would like to know what Edward was thinking and jazz like that. So, reviews please. If you don't review, I'm just going to assumer you don't like my story. =[ lol jk =]**


	5. Unexpected

**All right, I am making a small change as to Bella's schedule. Instead of Foods being here last period, it is going to be Spanish class instead. I have the perfect teacher for it, who will help Bella with some things later on. =] I'm going to forget about the reviews for now, only because I really like this story and have SOO many things planned. Sorry if my Spanish is bad too, I wasn't all that good at it in school. =]]] I really hope you like the chapter. =]**

As I walked to Spanish class, the kid I gave the cough drop to popped up next to me.

"Thanks for the cough drop." He tried to walk away, heck no I wasn't having any of that. I grabbed the left sleeve of his sweater, and pulled him back so he was standing next to me again.

"You can't just say thank you and walk away, that's rude. I'm Bella." I put my hand out in front of him, waiting for a handshake. He shoke my hand, and gave me that stupid 'your cute' smile. I wanted to smack it off his pretty tanned asian face, but I just smiled back at him.

"I'm Eric, by the way."

"Hi, Eric."

"You're the new girl…right?"

"What do you think? Have you ever seen me before today?"

"Well, no. But I don't really notice any of the other classes because they are young and stupid. Plus, you're a lot prettier then the other girls in this school." As Eric said this, girls in front of us turned around and gave me the death stare. I was pretty sure it was the girl from the lunch table.

"Hi, aren't you the girl who was sitting at the other side of the lunch table?" I tried to look as ditsy as possible, but with my brunette hair, it didn't work so well. But it seemed to work, because she gave me the fakest smile she could, and that's saying a lot for this blonde.

"Yeah, I am." We had stopped in the middle of the hall, and were gathering a crowd. I didn't know what they were watching for; it wasn't like I was going to kick her ass.

"Good, cause I had a question to ask you. What the hell are you staring at!?" I tried to keep my voice down so teachers wouldn't show up, but I couldn't help it. Out of the classroom I was supposed to enter, came out my Spanish teacher. _Crap._

"Is there a problem here?" She was wearing a not very flattering sweater of a green yellow color, with fitting black pants.

"No, of course not." I didn't smile at anyone in particular, but I was looking at this blonde.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. But you must have mine or else you wouldn't be staring." I tilted my head, like Mrs. Pina, and smiled at her. The teacher was over the blondes left shoulder, with her hands on her hips, waiting for this quarrel to be over.

"It's Jessica, and I was staring because I wanted to get to know the competition." She had stepped in my grill, which equals forearms length. _Hell no she didn't._

"Well, Jessica," I sneered her name in disgust, "there is no competition because they are already all over me. So, back off, before I sick the wolves on you." I backed away from her, and past the crowd, and walked into Spanish class. After I walked into the room I could hear the teacher yelling at all the students to get to class.

I had sat down in the first row, fourth seat. But the teacher wasn't feeling that seat for me.

"You," I pointed at me, because there were four other kids around me, "Yes, you. You're sitting here," She pointed at the front middle seat, "Where I can keep my eye on you." _Well, this sucks._

For the rest of the class period, I sat there with my chin in my right palm, watching Mrs. Ike, I mean Señora Ike, walk around the room speaking Spanish. I barely understood one word of what she spoke. The only reason I was in the class was because I needed it to get into college.

I was daydreaming about Mr. Edward Masen, and how if we ever went on a date, how it would go. That was when the class turned towards the door, because there came a knock from it.

"So, mañana, un quiz por tu knowledge de éspanol." There were students giving her some confused looks, including me. "There will be a test tomorrow to test your knowledge of Spanish." She walked to the door disgusted with her non-Spanish speaking class. When she opened the door, she was shocked.

"Si, ella is aquí. Say adios to Bella, classe. Bella pick up your things, you're needed in the library." I picked up my things to my class saying 'adios', and left the room confused. I still had thoughts of Edward, when I saw him outside the door to my Spanish classroom.

"Adios Bella. Señor Masen." She nodded to Edward and was closing the door.

"Adios Señora Ike." _He speaks _Spanish_?!? _ His voice was like melting honey when he spoke Spanish. I was standing there, melting from his voice, when he put his hand under my elbow. Then I was melting from his touch and his voice, _Have I died and gone to heaven, because this angel is too good to be true._

**Haha cliffy. Yeah, not that big, but the story will pick up soon. I'm not going to be here all weekend, and then the stories are coming slower, but I love you all. =]]]] Ohh, Ari, if your reading this. No offense, if you get who your supposed to be. =]]] BTW, I am basing some of Stephenie's characters off of my friends. =]]**


	6. Magazines

1**I do not own anything Twilight.**

**I've been thinking about doing other chapters for my other stories that are 'complete' but am not sure yet. You will know if I do, when I do. Story time.**

"Bella, I need your help in the library." He kept walking with his hand under my elbow, "The other librarians have left, and I need help with magazines in the back room." We had reached the library and I was still unsure of exactly what to do. He had let go of my elbow and was walking into the back room; there were no classes in the library. _This could turn scandalous._

I followed Edward into the backroom, still clutching my books with my life, as he tried to hand me a stack of magazines.

"Maybe if you put these down," He had taken my books from my hands and put them on the table, "and now you can put them away."

"O...Ok." I stuttered. Edward looked at me as if I had just stepped on a cats tail, but he recovered nicely by smiling at me.

I started at the beginning with the magazines, it seemed as if they were in alphabetical order already. I didn't know how many I could get down by the end of the 5 minutes, but I determined to do the best I could. I was still confused on why he took me out of Spanish class.

"Why did you steal me away from Spanish? Not that I object, but if I'm going to learn anything, I think I need to be in that class." He stopped putting the magazines away, and looked at me. I stopped too, and turned to face him with the magazines in my hands. He toke a few steps closer to me and picked up my magazines, brushing my hands as he went. Then he walked back, and put them back on the table. He walked back to me, so he was standing in front of me.

"I took you away, because I wanted you..." _He wanted me..._ I never found out what he really wanted because then there was a booming laugh coming through the door. Edward had backed away quickly, and I turned back to the magazines, making sure they were in the right order.

"Yo, Eddie. We almost left without you. Come on were going to be late...Who is that?"

"Hi, I'm Bella. I work in the library. Excuse me, I have books to put away." I tried to be all cool about working, but then as I tried to walk past the burly guy, I tripped. I ended up landing on my stomach and had my arms in front of me, catching my face from smacking the carpeted floor.

"Bella, it seems like you're a little clumsy. You scrapped your knee, let me get you a band-aid, Edward can you clean this cut up. You'll be ok. Oh, by the way, I'm Mr. McCarty. I'll be right back with that band-aid." I watched Mr. McCarty walk out of the back room, and looked over at Edward, who was by the sink.

"Your not the only clumsy one here either. Maybe Mrs. Pina should reconsider having you work in here." Edward had come over with a wet paper towel and was wiping the cut. There was a little blood coming out, but Edward mopped it up with the towel.

"Only if she'll reconsider you, will she reconsider me because she'll never find out about this little trip. Ugh, I feel like a dork."

"I like dorks." I was going to comment on his regard of dorks, but then Mr. McCarty came in.

"I found four regular band-aids. Good, Edward, you cleaned up the wound. At least we know you can clean up something."

"Shut it Emmett. I drive you know that. Garbage, that's my special talent."

"Whatever, sitting on your butt driving around, while somebody else picks up the trash cans, is not considered work."

"Like you would know. All you do is sit in the back room, and flirt with all the girls."

"Your wrong. Flirting takes a lot of work. You have to make sure the leaders aren't around, and you can't let the other girls know your flirting with every one of them. But you wouldn't know, even though ALL the girls flirt with you." I looked at Edward because I was definitely jealous about all those girls.

"You know none of them interest me."

"Yeah right, only one of them do. That Tanya girl right."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure anymore. She's not really my type."

"Since when do you have a type. You never even saw girls until Tanya came around."

"Man, I don't think right now is a good spot to be talking about this. There is a student in the room." I had been looking down after the flirting girls, I couldn't stand to hear that Edward had girls chasing after him. Yet I could understand it all the same. He was really good looking, and had a really great personality, who wouldn't fall for him.

"Does your knee hurt Bella?" It was Edward. I wiped my eyes, I didn't realize I had started to cry from this information, and I looked up at him. I was dazzled then, with the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I can't handle pain really well. Can I have the band-aids?" I reached out my hand towards the band-aids, and Emmett put them in my hand. I un packaged the band-aids and put them on my cuts.

"Here I'll take the garbage." Emmett took the garbage from me, after pushing Edward, threw the stuff away.

"Hey, that's my job."

"Yeah, and you can't even do this. Like I said, LAZY!"

"MAN WHORE!"

"I'm terribly sorry you have to work with this bum, I do hope he pulls his share of the work."

"Emmett just get out, your leaving a bad impression."

"Bad impression...."

"Actually," I got up and grabbed my books, "I have to get home before the mom will be worried sick. It was nice meeting you Mr. McCarty. Mr. Masen."

"Bye Bella." Emmett was still looking at Edward in a befuzzled way.

"Goodbye Bella, see you tomorrow." I walked out of the library, 10 minutes after the final bell rang, and was more confused about Edward. _Why do I care so much about this 'Tanya' girl._ It was because I wanted Edward for myself. _He's a teacher, I'm a student._ That was a BIG no no. _Crap, what the hell am I supposed to do now._

I pondered what I was going to do while I was walking to my brand new 2008 Red Volkswagon Beetle, which my step dad bought me to try to like West Bend. As I came up to my passenger side door, I heard footsteps behind me. I dropped everything I had on me, and ran to the guy I never thought I'd see for a few more hours.

"JACOB!!!!" I ran into Jacob's arms and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Hi, Bells. Surprise."

"How did you know I was here?" I had let go of him, and he set me on my feet.

"Your mom told me you hadn't come home yet, and I was waiting by your new car. Congrats by the way." He smirked my 'sun shining' grin, my grin. I couldn't help but grin even more back at him.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward with my library book, 'City of Bones'. I saw Edward look past me at Jacob, and felt a weird vibe. The vibe of jealousy. _Was Edward jealous of Jacob. Hmm..._

"Thanks Mr. Masen."

"No problem Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Who's that Bella?" Jacob asked after Edward was coming up on the school doors.

"A teacher." _The man of my dreams..._

**Alrighty, hope you like. Theres been a request of more info about the camp, that will be coming up later. But I'll incorporate it in the story little by little. =] Review please **


	7. Email

1**I do not own Twilight**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I open up my email and find I have 23 from fanfiction. Heck yes. To clear a few things up. Bella is not a cry baby, she was upset at the fact that there were other girls interested in Edward as well, not that her knee hurt. She wanted to make it seem like it was her knee so they wouldn't figure out why she was really crying. Any questions, please ask. I will be glad to answer them. Now, to the Story!! =]**

"He doesn't seem like _just_ a teacher. I don't like the way he was looking at you." I guess Edward wasn't the only one I was getting the jealous vibe from, even from my best friend, I was getting them.

"And how was he looking at me Jacob?" My hands were on my hips, I hated when Jacob got all possessive over me. _I'm not his girlfriend, I thought we worked this out._

"Bells, I know we talked about you and me. But I'm getting over you slowly, but I'm just seeing you from over a month, and already some guy is moving in."

"He isn't moving in anywhere, he's my teacher. So, back off the subject, ok? I don't want to fight with you while you're here. Now, let's go to McDonalds and get some fries. My treat."

"Actually, Dad made you something." He looked embarrassed, and handed me a brown paper bag with grease stains.

"Is it his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" I was very excited, his pb&j sandwiches were the best around. But when I opened it, I saw that there was a sandwich, just it didn't smell right.

"Yeah, except he added a new ingredient. He wants to know what you think of it."

"Have you tried it?" I took the sandwich out of the bag and sniffed it, it smelled of outdoors.

"Yeah, but I promised dad I wouldn't give you my opinion until you tried it."

"Ok, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you until you jump off a cliff." I took a bite sized bite, just in case the bite was deadly in any way. As I started to chew, I noticed the weird taste of cucumber in my mouth. It was surprisingly good.

"This is good Jacob, tell your dad thanks, but to keep it just pb&j." He looked flabbergasted.

"You actually like that stuff. What the crap?! That stuff tastes awful."

"Whatever. Do you want the golden arches or not?"

"Only if you'll never eat that sandwich again."

"And I'll never eat that sandwich again, if you'll stop looking like a stupid animal."

"Never."

"Then tell your dad to pack me three more like that next time."

"Your sick you know that?"

"Your weird you know that?"

"Obviously not as weird as you."

"Oh, shut up, and get in the car before I run your ass over."

"Yes, ma'am." We hopped into my red car, and drove to the Golden Arches.

While at McDonalds, we talked about how life was for him, and how all the girls pounced on him after I left. Apparently, I was being talked about and it was all crap. That's what I hate about girls, as soon as your out of ear shot, they talk crap. That's why Jacob is my best friend. He doesn't need to talk gossip, and when I vent, he listens and we would go to his garage and we would talk about cars. Those are the days I miss the most, just chilling in the garage. Now, I have no friends and a issue with boys.

After Jacob left to go home, I went online. I had totally forgotten about Angela when she commented my facebook.

**Angela Weber wrote at 6:39 p.m.**

Hey Bella! Start a chat with me, I have to find out about this rumor. :)

I started up a chat with Angela.

**Bella:** What rumor is going around now?

**Angela:** Actually, there is more then one.

You got into a fight with Jessica, well not a fist fight, but a name calling one.

The new teacher pulled you out of Spanish class five minutes before class let out, and you didn't leave until after the bell rang. ??

I would like answers my dear. I want to crush them no matter what, but if you want this bad ass rep, I can add more rumors...

**Bella:** I def don't want the bad ass rep. Ok

Jessica was being a total wench, and was in my face about all the guys falling for me.

She called me competition. Then I was taken out of class, but it was for helping Mr. Masen in the library, since the other librarians had left.

**Angela:** So really, you told Jessica to back off, and Mr. Masen needed a guide around the school.

**Bella:** That's what your going to say went down, I'm guessing?

**Angela:** Heck yeah. Is that alright?

**Bella:** Yeah, it's all good. Well, I have homework and dinner. Sit with me at lunch?

**Angela:** I'll meet you at your locker before the period, just wait for me. Can I have your number so I can text you and other random rumors I hear?

**Bella: **(555)555-5555

**Angela: **Thanks! I'll text you later. Bye.

I logged off from facebook, and went to my email to see if I had anything from anyone from back home. I got an email from and email address I didn't recognize. When I opened it, I was very shocked and pleased.

Dear Bella,

Hi Bella, it's Mr. Masen. I wanted to email you and say sorry for the action of my moron of a friend. He doesn't recognize the actions his words can cause. I also wanted to apologize for intruding on your reunion with your cousin in the parking lot this afternoon. I hope you can forgive me. I will see you tomorrow.

Mr. Edward Masen

Well, this was definitely a shocker. Why would he need to apologize, and he thought Jacob was my cousin. Oh, wow.

Dear Mr. Masen,

There's nothing to forgive. All friends can be like, you shouldn't be embarrassed about him. Jacob is not my cousin, he's my best friend from Chicago. He came up to visit me, and it's alright you intruded. See you tomorrow.

Bella Swan

I hope that clears things up.

"Bella, get your butt down here, your dinner is getting cold and Janice worked extra hard on this meal!" My mom didn't have to yell into the intercom. The house came with an intercom, so to get my attention in this huge house, mom uses the intercom. But then I got another email from the teacher himself, yet again.

Bella,

I'm glad your ok with my crazy friends, maybe someday you can meet them in a more comfortable environment, instead of school. I'm glad I didn't interfere in any thing between you and Jacob.

Edward Masen

P.S. Bella, I'm not to sure that after school today, or these emails, are a good idea to tell anyone about. Even though this is friendly conversation, they may not see it this way. If you want to stop emailing, I will surely understand.

I emailed him back quickly, because Renee was yelling for me to get moving.

Edward,

I would love to meet them in a different environment. I understand about not telling anyone.

Bella

P.S. I hope you don't mind me using your first name in emails, it won't happen in school though.

I sent the final email, and sprinted towards the dining room, with thoughts of Edward and our 'secret' friendship.

**Haha. Def talking about future story plans with .bella. And they are amazing. Oh, .bella. Has great storys that you should check out. =]]] Any questions, please ask. =]]] Review please. =]]**


	8. Drive EPOV

**I do not own Twilight**

**Hey guys. So this was definitely thought of by .bella, and she is amazing!! Lol. So EPOV, and it starts with after he gives Bella back her book. Enjoy!**

What was I thinking? Just because I wanted to see whom she was with, I had to make up a false story. That book wasn't even hers; I just checked it out to her. Crap, what is she going to think tomorrow, when she tells me that the book isn't hers. Ahh. I need to go to camp.

I called up Emmett to see if him and the others had left to camp yet.

"Hey, Em. You at camp yet?"

"No, we figured you'd change your mind. We're in the front parking lot, Alice is going to drive you."

"All right, I'll be there in five minutes."

I didn't bother to say goodbye, and neither did Emmett. I got back to the library, locked up, and went to the front doors, where Alice was waiting. I got shotgun, because no one else was in the car with her.

"Why didn't anyone else ride with you?" She pulled away from the curb in her Avalanche, and started towards the highway. She fit the truck well; she was an outgoing girl with a thrill for speed. It was going to be a long twenty minutes, I could tell.

"Because I wanted to talk to you about one of my students." _Who could she be talking about, I only know one student. The only one that matters._

"What student would that be?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Who?" I tried to act as if me being new, I still didn't know anybody.

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward. She works in the library after my History class, so you've seen and _met _her before. Please, tell me why you took her out of Spanish class early."

"Because the other librarians left me to put all the magazines away." Lame excuse, but I hoped she was going to take the excuse. But she didn't, of course.

"Nice shot, but I want to know the full reason. Emmett already told me about her falling, and then you running after her with a book _you_ checked out."

"Of course Emmett told you." Alice and Emmett have been dating for over 4 months now, but have been friends for the past 6 years. They liked each other before, but they wanted to wait till after high school and college to start dating.

"You knew he was going to tell me, you're just lucky he didn't tell anybody else." I looked at her in shock. Usually Emmett told anyone within a one-mile radius.

"Why didn't he tell anybody else? I'm surprised the whole county doesn't know by now."

"I told him not to." I was again shocked at this news; Alice doesn't usually cover my ass like this.

"And why not?"

"Because this could turn scandalous and you know that. What were you thinking about getting involved with a high school student? No, don't answer that question, but a high school student. What about Tanya?" Tanya was the first girl I had ever had interest in. She was a 5'5'' brunette straight haired girl, with a pretty face. There was nothing mentally wrong with her, but now since I saw Bella, I don't have any interest in her anymore.

"What about Tanya? I don't have feelings for her anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since…" Alice cut me off.

"Since Bella entered into your world. You know I don't like this. But since you're practically my brother, I'm going to invite Bella to camp for you."

"You are?!" I was just looking at her, shocked for the third time in 15 minutes.

"Of course I am, because you can't ask her."

"And why not?" I got defensive, I could bloody well ask her if I wanted to.

"Because a male teacher asking a female student somewhere is not legal. But if a female teacher asked a female student, it's ok."

"You don't have to do this Alice." I had sulked into my seat; _I want to ask her to camp_. Yes, I was being a baby, but damn you Alice, I want to do things myself.

"Yes I do. You already like her more then Tanya, and you've known her for 6 years now. You're going to marry her."

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves." I wanted to seem cool by the fact of Alice stating we were going to get married, but on the inside, I was flipping with joy. _She is going to be my wife._ Yes, and nothing was going to stop me from making her the love of my life.

**Yes, short chapter. I will have the next EPOV part up tomorrow. You guys are lucky; I'm at school writing this. That's some love right there. I better get some happy reviews, if not…. Dun-dun-dun-dun!!!!! Just kidding. Reviews please. =]]]**


	9. Plans EPOV

**I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

**Hey guys! Omy, thanks so much for the reviews. And thanks jack jack, for giving me some ideas. They will be used in some way, shape or form. This is probably going to be short, I'll write another one tonight. BTW, look up Human Experiences by .bella the story is amazing!!! Enjoy!**

"Just know, when you guys get married, I'm doing the wedding."

"Have fun." With that I turned on the music, and we rocked out to Relient K.

**HAHHAHA I'm ending it right there. Hahaha. Don't worry I'll put something else up tonight, since I'm and school right now, and have to eat. =]]]]]]]]] For this one you don't have to review, only if you feel like it. =]]] Evil, I know. =]]]**


	10. Scum Scraper

1**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

**So, yes, I am incredibly evil. Haha. I'm going to tell you more about the camp, and the characters of Twilight. Let me remind you, the characters are out of character according to what we all know and love about them. So please be kind, my story, my characters, well at least my use of characters. =]]]] But here is where I left off. =]] Enjoy!**

"Just know, when you guys get married, I'm doing the wedding."

"Have fun." With that I turned on the music, and we rocked out to Relient K.

_________

When we got to the camp road, Camp Awana Rd., I started to relax. We were coming up to the camp sign, and Alice let out a yelp.

"Are you ok?" I was concerned

"Don't you get excited everytime you see that sign, even though we come up all the time?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. It was like, I was home. I could get away from the world and just be who I was, I didn't have to hide. It was a place where everyone could be friends with everyone without any judging.

"Yes, yes I do."

"All right, there going to ask what we talked about... What should we say?"

"We should say we were talking about our love for camp."

"Your quick on your feet Mister Eddie." We had pulled into the parking lot after passing most of camp. Camp contains four baseball fields; red, yellow, green, and blue. We also passed the soccer field, an obstacle course, four way volleyball, and a playground. We had passed the longhouse, where church was held, the main latrine, bathroom, and we were now walking into the messhall, cafeteria, where Esme and Carlisle were, along with all our other friends. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there playing a game of Rummikub.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Emmett had gotten out of his seat, and came over to Alice and gave her a big bear hug. He would have kissed her, except Carlisle would have talked to him about kissing girls for about a half hour. Carlisle was a great guy, who was in is late 40's, but he could go on and on about how a light bulb works for 15 minutes, when you asked him where the switch was. His wife was just as great of a woman. Esme was in her mid 40's, and she was like mother nature. She could work the dishroom by herself. Dish is where we put all the plates on a blue tray, all the cups in the cup tray, all the silverware on a flat tray, and all the metal pans from the kitchen on flat trays as well. There was a complicated system, and the girls usually work that, the boys just pick up the pots and put them away in the kitchen, along with wiping down the pots of any sticking food. The kitchen was where all the food was made, and where the pots, ladles, food, and desert was made and held. There was also a backroom, where the guys would hang out not doing any work. Everything was connected through different doors and windows. The kitchen connected to the dishroom through a window and a counter, the backroom was connected to both the kitchen and dish through two doors. The laundry room and the coat room were connected to the backroom as well.

Carlisle was the man who went around camp fixing anything that needed fixing. We called him Father Time. They had two sons, but they were away living their lives with their families. They kind of adopted us as kids since we were up there so much. We all started coming up when we were little kids in third grade. We became friends with each other; Emmett, Jasper and me and then Alice, Rosalie and Tanya. When Solid Rock came around, Co-ed high school camp, we all became the best of friends, and we became workers together. We are now best friends together, and are dating, well, except for me and Tanya. Rosalie and Jasper have been dating since the end of Senior year, 4 years ago, and Alice and Emmett for the past few months. The reason I never got around to asking Tanya out, was because she got a boyfriend from high school, and I got angry. We decided to not go out, but to be more then just friends. But then she started going out with this guy, and I was furious. I didn't tell her until after they broke up, and when she asked me if I was mad at her. I called her and we talked for 10 minutes, before I had to go. I still haven't totally forgiven her yet, but I'm working on it. I do like her, but she isn't everything I want.

Then there is Bella, and I think of all the retarded things I had said and done around her today. I decided to email her, while the others picked up a game of scum scraper. Scum scraper is a game with a president, and if the president doesn't get rid of all there cards first, there scum, which is the lowest person in the game. It's easy after a few tries, were all experts at it after 4 years.

Dear Bella,

Hi Bella, it's Mr. Masen. I wanted to email you and say sorry for the action of my moron of a friend. He doesn't recognize the actions his words can cause. I also wanted to apologize for intruding on your reunion with your cousin in the parking lot this afternoon. I hope you can forgive me. I will see you tomorrow.

Mr. Edward Masen

I didn't really know who that kid was, but I was jealous that she would hug anyone like that. I wanted her to wrap me in a hug, not some over sized, sweaty, horny, teenage boy. I got into the game of scum, and then, after about 20 minutes, I received a email, it was from Bella.

Dear Mr. Masen,

There's nothing to forgive. All friends can be like, you shouldn't be embarrassed about him. Jacob is not my cousin, he's my best friend from Chicago. He came up to visit me, and it's alright you intruded. See you tomorrow.

Bella Swan

I was definitely shocked that she had replied, let alone given me such detail. I was also happy that it was her friend, and that she didn't care I intruded. That meant that there was nothing going on physically between them. I replied back on my iphone.

Bella,

I'm glad your ok with my crazy friends, maybe someday you can meet them in a more comfortable environment, instead of school. I'm glad I didn't interfere in any thing between you and Jacob.

Edward Masen

P.S. Bella, I'm not to sure that after school today, or these emails, are a good idea to tell anyone about. Even though this is friendly conversation, they may not see it this way. If you want to stop emailing, I will surely understand.

I was hoping that she wouldn't stop emailing me, I liked this secret connection we had, it sort of made this something that I wanted to have even more. I didn't put the 'Mr.' because I wanted this to be on a more personal level. I invited her to camp before I remembered about Alice, and how she was the one to invite her. I got an email back as quickly as I had sent it out.

Edward,

I would love to meet them in a different environment. I understand about not telling anyone.

Bella

P.S. I hope you don't mind me using your first name in emails, it won't happen in school though.

_Yes!!!_ I had pounded my fist onto the table, making my cards go flying, and making everyone jump. They all looked at me confused.

"The, uh, band 'Cute is what we aim for' is coming to town. I really like that band." They just gave me a weird look, except Alice. She was shaking her head, while she was looking at her cards. I don't think she believed my band lie. I became president for the rest of the 1 hour and a half we played. I didn't lose once. I guess I was in a really good mood.

**Yayy!!! Ok, I hope you liked the chapter. I probably won't be able to put up another one until Sunday or Monday. If I feel up to it, I may do it during lunch again. I'm not exactly sure yet. Oh btw. TAYLOR LAUTNER IS STILL PLAYING JACOB BLACK IN NEW MOON!!!!!!!! ok I like Taylor. All righty!!! Review please. =]]] give me ideas too, if you'd like!!! =]**


	11. Feeling

1**I do not own Twilight**

**Okay, be prepared! =]] BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like I had been hit in the stomach by a train. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, and threw up into the toilet.

"Bella, sweetie, where are you?" I couldn't even get the words out of my mouth, because I had something else flying up, my puke.

"Oh, dear. Bella, are you ok? Well, of course not, if you were you wouldn't be throwing up. I'll be right back, you stay here." Before I could reply with a witty remark, I was facing the dirty toilet bowl once again. I heard my mom rush out of my bathroom as I flushed the toilet, the smell made me sick. Once again, I was throwing up my guts.

"Honey, I called your school and told them you won't be able to come in today. I'll have Janice make you some soup and get some heating pads for your bed." When Renee mentioned food, my stomach turned, and the toilet came spinning back into my view. _When is this going to stop._

After the last time, I felt good enough to stand.

"I want to take a shower..."

"I get it, I'll have Janice put a warm set of pajamas on your bed. She'll have soup waiting for you downstairs. I hope you get better, I'll be at work, I love you sweetie. Bye." She just waved because she probably didn't want to get to close to me.

I got up to get into the shower, and almost tripped on the tile floor. My bathroom was connected to my room, right next to my closet. The closet was connected to the bathroom too. The walls were two different colors; on the top was two different shades of big white stripes and on the bottom, separated by a black piece of wood, was a deep red with black slash marks. The sink had a white counter top with black border separating it from the wall, which was a pantry full of my stuff. The sink itself, was a silver metal, with an arched spout and two handles as the water gauge. The toilet top had a red covering that matched the walls, and the floor mat was the same color. The floor was white tile that matched one of the wall colors and the sink color. The tissue box was striped deep red and black, like the walls. The shower was a sliding door, one side a mirror the other an almost see through glass door. The border that held up the two doors, was silver but up close you could see little verses scrawled in red and black. I asked Renee for this to be put on, and I ended up doing it myself. It was a long 3 days, but I remind myself everyday to pray.

I got into the shower, with my deep red towel hanging over one of the sliding doors, and took a 20 minute shower. I had the tunes cranked up to Framing Hanley's _Lollipop_ song. The song was on repeat, and by the last 5 minutes of my shower, I was singing along to the words. I got out of the shower, dried off, and went into my closet. I wasn't exactly feeling the best, but after using my Garnier Fructis shampoo, I was feeling very fresh. I decided to throw on some sweat pants I got from Wal-Mart, and a T-Shirt from my old school. When I walked out of my closet, drying my hair with my towel, I saw Janice had come into my room.

"Miss Bella, there is soup ready for you downstairs. I see you don't like the outfit I picked out for you, that is ok, please let me walk you to your lunch." Janice was our 'maid', I never thought of her that way though. She was like a family friend. She came up to my step-dad, Phil, when he was walking on the street one day, and asked him for a job. He asked her if she would like to be a house maid, she said of course. So, ever since that day three months ago, she has been our 'maid'. I think I talked to her, more then I talked to my mother. She knew where I was always going, and when I would get back. She called me on my cell phone more then my mother did. She was like a second mom, without the title. She cared for my well being. When I walked into the kitchen, which was on the other side of the house, I didn't know exactly what I was smelling. And I didn't have that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I have made you all your favorite breakfast foods; muffins, pancakes, waffles, crepes, and eggs. I also included soup, crackers, and ginger ale. If none of this is appetizing, I will make whatever you like."

"I think I want some ginger ale first, then see if I can handle anything else." I went over to the breakfast bar, and sat down. I tried the ginger ale, and the funny feeling did come back this time. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, but Janice, sensing my distress, brought the garbage can over to me, and I threw up as soon as it was under my nose. _It's going to be a long day._

_________

Janice and I had been playing Monopoly in the living room, with the fire blaring. We were both almost equal, with Boardwalk deciding the game, since it still hadn't been landed on yet. Janice had just passed GO when the phone rang.

"You better not cheat, Miss Bella." She got up to go get the phone, which was at the table next to the couch.

"Please Janice, stop calling me 'Miss', I think Bella is just fine."

"Whatever you say, Miss Bella. Hello, The Dwyer household...Of course, hold on one second," Janice placed her hand over the mouthpiece, "It's for you Miss Bella. Will you take the phone call?"

"Who is it?" I had just landed on Chance and was picking up the chance card when she said...

"Mr. Masen." I dropped the card, which said advance to Boardwalk, and turned towards her. Making that fast movement was not a good idea, I felt very sick all of a sudden, and Janice knew it.

"Oh, no." Janice dropped the phone, and ran to get the garbage can, I guessed. I tried to not vomit until she returned, it wasn't turning out so well, my stomach was churning. I tried crawling towards the kitchen, where Janice ran off too, and was coming closer and closer to the phone. _I hope Janice doesn't come back when I'm next to the phone, then Edward will hear me being sick._ But just as that thought popped into my head, Janice came back in, and I was right next to the telephone, which was on the ground. You could hear faint noise coming from the phone. And once again, I threw up into the garbage can as soon as it was in my hands.

"It's ok Bella, I'm going to call a doctor. Oh, Hello...Yes, Bella is extremely ill...Sir there is no need for you to come here....Yes, I do need to get some sick medicine...Sir, I could never ask you to do that.....True, I'm not asking, but sir, are you quite sure....All right then, five minutes. See you then. Bella, Mr. Masen will be here in five minutes, and he's going to take care of you while I run to my parents house and gather a few things. Will that be alright?" I had placed the garbage can away from me, and was looking into the fire. _He's coming to my house, what am I supposed to do?_

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, dear, you don't."

"Fine, then you must start calling me Bella. Deal?"

"Deal, Bella." I just smiled back at the woman who just crushed my world as well as brought it up from sickness. _Edward is coming to my house, and my breath smells like hell, what am I going to do?_

**Hope you liked it very much. =]]] Reviews please. And yayy power rangers! =]**


	12. Movie night

1**I do not own Twilight**

**okay, it's been about a week since my last update, and I am sorry. I'm not having the best week, and the guy I based Edward off of, I don't have feelings for him anymore, but I will use the feelings I have for the love of my life, as Edward now. [: not going to be a big change in Edward, but yah! Enjoy!**

I got up slowly, didn't want my stomach to react again, and went to the side table next to the white couch. Phil likes to chew on gum, so he keeps packets of gum all around the house. Weird step-dad. I threw two pieces of Trident into my mouth, and began brushing my teeth with them using my tongue. I didn't want to have bad throw-up breath when Edward got there. As I finished 'brushing my teeth', I threw a new piece into my mouth, and sat down in front of the fire. I was wrapped in my quilt that Jacob's grandma made me before I left. It had little patches of all my favorite bands and quotes, that Jacob gave to his grandmother to put on the quilt. I heard the front door closed, and tried not to get freaked out that _he_ was in my house. I heard in walk into the room, but wouldn't look at him. I didn't want him to know that he had the satisfaction of already bringing a blush to my cheeks.

"Bella..." I looked up at Edward, as he sat down next to me. He looked like he wanted to pick me up in his arms, I'm not sure I wouldn't mind that. What Edward did do, was took my hand and pulled me up so I was standing, facing him. He then took my face into his hands, a palm on each of my two cheeks. He looked into my eyes, as if searching for something. I looked back up at him, not as my teacher, but as the man I loved. Yes, it is strange that I am in love with already, but the connection happened from the get-go. The only other person I loved, that wasn't part of my family, is Jacob, and that's because I've know him for so long. But this love is different, I feel it in every part of my body. With him touching my face, I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, and I know he feels it too, because he has a sweet, loving smile on his face.

"How are you feeling? May I make you anything to eat?" Just the thought of food, made my stomach queezy, so I shook my head slowly 'no'.

"Then, what would you like to do?"

"How bout watching a movie? Nothing to gory, maybe a comedy?" I thought watching a movie in the downstairs movie theater would be innocent enough, boy was I wrong.

"You lead, and I will follow." He took his hands away from my face, and grabbed my left hand with his right, and just smiled when I looked up at him. I led the way down to the basement, equipped with a mini movie theater and game room. I had been down here with Renee when we first moved in, she wanted me to know where everything was. When we got to the bottom floor, I wasn't leading the way anymore, now Edward was dragging me and my quilt. My quilt was dragging behind, I just wanted to stick my thumb in my mouth because I felt like such a baby.

"Sit." It was a command, not a request. He walked over to the thousands of DVD's we had, all alphabetical, and picked one out. He wouldn't let me see which one, but it's not like I was trying really hard.

"This is one of my most favorite movies of all times."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No, why would I ruin the fun like that." He put the DVD in the player and pressed play, when you hit the play button, the lights start to diminish. So, Edward jumped over the row of seats next to the player, and moved to sit next to me. But he didn't sit next to me, he picked me up and placed me, wrapped in my quilt, and sat me on his lap. I was shocked that he had did this, but I found I was more comfortable in the crook of his neck, then I was sitting alone on the seat.

"So, what did you get sick from?" I hadn't even thought about what had gotten me sick, but it must have been something I ate.

"I'm not to sure. But I think it was from the food Jacob brought me." Was I imagining, or did Edward tense up at Jacob's name? I must have imagined it because Edward continued the conversation without a hitch.

"Well, now you know not to eat food he gives you. Oh, the movie's starting." He started to hum along to the opening credits, and I found we were watching _That Thing You Do_, one of my favorite movies too.

"You've seen this before?" I was shocked that anybody had seen this movie before, I've never met another person to see this movie, let alone be their favorite.

"Yes, I thought I sad it was one of my favorites?" He looked down at me like I said something stupid, but then he smiled, and I knew he was only kidding.

"Well, this is one of my favorites, too." He really looked at me then, like I had said the most amazing thing, like a parent looks at their child when they utter their first word.

"You know, I've begun to like you even more now. I want to try something." Edward pulled me gently away from his neck and turned me to face him. His face was coming closer, and it wasn't my eyes he was looking at, but my lips. I realized what was going to happen, and even though I had been throwing up all day, I still wanted his lips pressed tight against mine. He inched closer and closer until...

**HAHA, cliffer!!!!! so now you have to wait for tmrw, and see what it brings. =]]] love you all! Ohh, and thank you Ceimi, I didn't know what she was sick from, and you provided me with the answer! THANK YOU! =]]**


	13. Bathroom expression

**I do not own Twilight**

**HAHA, so I totally already started this chapter, except, I left it at school and I want to put maybe two chapters up tonight. I'm sorry the last chapter was soooo short, but it was all I felt, and had time, to write. This chapter will be REALLY long or cut into two different chapters! =] Enjoy! **

Until, the thought of him sticking his tongue in my mouth, made my stomach queasy. I knew that within seconds, my stomach was going to blow. I jumped off Edward's lap, and ran in the direction to the downstairs bathroom.

"Bella!" I heard Edward running after me, and knew that he was going to follow me into the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom, and the toilet bowl was rushing into view, as the first of many new waves hit me.

"Oh, my Bella." Edward was behind me, and grabbed my hair to get it out of my face. He grabbed the hair tie from my wrist and put my hair in a ponytail. As another wave hit me, Edward started to rub my back soothing me. But something was pulling my attention to what Edward had said. _HE CALLED ME _HIS_ BELLA! _

"HELLO! Are you guys done here?" It was Janice.

"YAH! Bella…?" I had gotten up and walked over to the sink. I turned to look at Edward, and he was still kneeling on the ground, looking up at me. He got up and came over to me, wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear. "You are still stunning…" He then pressed his lips lightly on right behind my ear, and pulled away just as Janice was walking into the room.

"I have that remedy, it's already up stairs. Thank you Edward for being here with her, if you'd like, I can show you out…" Janice wasn't asking him to leave, but asking if he wanted to. She knew this was the boy of my dreams.

"Would it be alright if I stayed and watched. I've never seen anything supernatural, but I like learning new things."

"Of course. Bella, hunny, do you need anything?"

"Gum…" I didn't want bad breath when Edward was standing within arm distance.

"Alright, lets all head up stairs, and Bella you know where the gum is." Janice walked out of the bathroom, and Edward followed her. But then he stopped in the doorway.

"No one, and I mean no one, may know about any of this. I don't wish to hide me being with you all the time, but if anyone found out…" Edward just shook his head, probably not trying to think of what would happen.

"You would be sent away, and I my life would be over. Yeah, I know." I tried to walk past him, but his arm was still blocking my way.

"Without me, you would be able to find a high school boy, and live a long happy life. You wouldn't have to worry about being caught all the time. It would be better if I weren't here. When you tell me to leave, that's exactly what I will do, even if I don't want to. I will not come back until you ask me too. Do you understand, your better off without me."? He looked down into my eyes, trying to make the point clear. _Me better then him, impossible._

"How can you say I'm better then you, when you noticed me? Every girl in school wants you, and how come I'm the lucky one. Explain that, no I don't want to hear it. It'll end up being I was the easiest to get to or whatever." Edward turned his whole body towards me and gently grabbed my face to look at him.

"When I first noticed you, I had faltered in my walk and my heart. No other has ever made my heart not beat before. Sure, beat faster from nerves, but NEVER stop. You have changed everything about my life, and now, your saying your easy meat? You don't see yourself clearly enough Isabella."

"I could say the same thing. Your very presence sends my world in frenzy. I was crying in the bathroom because of that evil look you gave me when you first saw me. But I have to thank you, I've met my new best friend in this school…speaking of…I should probably text her. Plus, Janice isn't a very patient person, we should start heading up there." Edward still hadn't moved.

"One thing, you _cried_ because of the way I looked at you? And it wasn't an evil look; it was a look of lust. I've never wanted anyone like I want you. I am still a virgin, yes, but I would have sacrificed it for you at that very instant. But now, I'm just trying not to take your face in my hands and kiss you with all the passion I have. Your lucky your sick, or Janice would be waiting for awhile." With that, he walked out of the bathroom, and I was left with my jaw dropping, stunned at what he had said. _He wanted me in _that_ way? Oh, damn, that's HOT._

"Are you coming Bella?"

"Duhh." I ran after him, up the stairs and to whatever Janice had cooking up, and to be honest, it smelled good.

**All right, I hoped you all liked it! I'll write another soon. Sorry these are short, I keep playing vampire wars on facebok, all right review please, and if you want to see anything in the next chapter, please let me know. I love adding your guys' ideas! Green box, right there, click it and give me a few words! =]]]**


	14. Bad encounter

1**I do not own Twilight**

**I hope you all like the last chapter. It was definitely fun! The forbidden relationship sharing feelings, or dang! Okay, so today was a sucky day, finals and crap, but then I went to my email, and found 5 review messages. Thank you you five, I haven't checked it yet so if I missed you, my bad. I REALLY want to thank jenncrazy909, I was in a pissy mood, and you helped to make things better. Oh, I loved your review too, Mar! =]] Now to the story. =] Enjoy!**

When we got to the landing, we heard Janice somewhere in the kitchen.

"I have to get something, I'll meet you in there." I told Edward, I still needed that bloody gum. I went into the living room, and heard someone behind me. I grabbed the gum from the drawer, without turning around, and stuffed a few pieces into my mouth. I started to wipe my teeth clean again, and then I threw the pieces in the fire. I went back to the drawer grabbed a new piece, but when I was about to put the new piece in my mouth, I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth.

"Be quiet, or I'll slit your throat where you stand." I realized at that second, that it wasn't Edward behind me like I thought, but a burglar. I dropped the piece of gum from my hand, and stopped moving. I wasn't going to give him any chance of killing me.

"That's a good girl. Now, where are the others?" I nodded my head towards the kitchen, and the open doorway.

"The kitchen?" He was whispering into my ear, and he was giving me the goose bumps, and not the sexy kind, but the creepy scary kind. I nodded my head, not meaning to knock it into his, and he grabbed my hair and pulled it tightly back. I was then looking up his nostrils, _eww there are boogers up there_. I tried to distract myself from his nose, so I looked past him at the ceiling.

"Don't you _ever_," he pulled tight on my hair, making me flinch, "do that again. Now, your going to keep silent, not move, or else you and your friends in the kitchen will die, you can count on it." He let my head go, and reached into his pocket for something. I didn't want to know what he had in his pocket, and he wasn't paying very close attention to me, so I sprinted from the room, towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" I heard him running after me, and he was gaining on me. The hallway was probably 7 feet between the living room and the kitchen, and I didn't think I was going to make it. I sprinted through the kitchen, as I heard him right behind me, and swung the door wide open. Edward looked up from the other side of the kitchen counter, looking over Janice's shoulder, and I ran right for him. He looked up when he heard the door swing open again, and I had to look away from his face, if looks could kill, that stranger would be dead.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in this house?" Edward had his arm around my waist, but was positioning his body so he was covering me, I still was peeking out around him. The guy was right by the door, and when he saw me, he smiled, and I turned my head into Edward's back, _Yellow teeth, yuck_

"I want _her_. Give her to me, and you two will live, but of course, if you happen to call the police, then she's dead." _Did Edward just growl?_

"You can't have her James, now leave before I have to kick your ass again." I looked up at Edward, he was focused on James and not even glancing away from him. I felt his arm squeeze around my waist, and I knew he was worried about me.

"You know it's not that easy _Edward_," James snarled his name, "I can't just leave her alone. I have to have her now, and you know that."

"_Not again_," Edward had took one step towards James, but realized I was still next to him, so he took that step back. "I know you haven't had all the girls of your dreams, if I remember, Alice was one of those girls. What happened with that one?" Edward tilted his head, as if laughing at him, and James was not happy with that. James took two steps forward, and stopped dead. He looked at Edward with daggers in his eyes.

"She was the only one to get away. _Only one!_ Her and that big guy, yeah, you didn't think they would actually go all the way did you? Well, they did, only because I was after her." Edward got stiff at the mention of her name, he had a look of disgust, then understanding, then defiance.

"That's the only way to get away from you? Then so be it. Get out now before I call the police, because with this family being as big as it is, they will be here in 2 minutes."

"Fine." He looked at me, "I'll be back for you, sweet thing." Then he blew me a kiss, and I ducked out of the way, knowing I didn't want anything from that freak. He sprinted from the house, and ran out the front door, setting off the alarm. Janice ran to go turn it off, which left Edward and I alone in the kitchen. Edward was still facing the door when he spoke.

"You know what we must do, don't you?" He then turned towards me, he picked me up from the waist and placed me on the counter top. My knees were together, so he placed his legs around mine. I didn't know what to do as I looked at our legs, but then I looked up at his face. There was that evil look again, but I remembered what he had called it, _lust._

"Bella, I know you may not love me like I love you, but with James running around waiting for you, we can't take any chances. But, once this happens, I will have to transfer out of the school, and find another job near by. My friends will not like it, but if it means keeping you from that creep, then I'm willing to do it." I couldn't have him leave the school because of me.

"What...what if I did it with someone else, so you wouldn't have to leave the school?" I looked down so I wouldn't see his response, but he pulled my face up so I was looking at him. He had anger in his eyes, and his mouth was in a tight line.

"So, you wish to do it with someone else, I guess I can't blame you. But Bella, you don't know anyone around, and you need to do this quick. I know this is a special thing you are giving up, but I'd rather it be with someone you know, then James. Who, _who_?" He had gripped my arms, and was squeezing tightly. I didn't want to show I was in pain, but it hurt really bad.

"Edward, your hurting me..." As soon as I said that, he let go and walked over to the other side of the room, where the window was.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. If you would like, I will leave you. If not, I would like to know who your going to do _it_ with. If you do not wish to tell me, then I do not wish to be here much longer, because I will not see you get hurt by that monster. But it will kill me every moment we are apart, and all you have to do, is tell me you want me back, and I will come running." He was still facing the window, and I had tears streaming down my face, _he wanted to leave me?_

I couldn't stand being in the kitchen anymore, but I didn't want to leave him, and I had no choice.

"Edward, I love you." With that, I ran up the servants stairs that were added to the house before we got there, and sprinted to my room. I heard Edward coming after me, up the stairs, and I tried to run even faster. I got to my room, and turned, I saw Edward running for my door, I didn't know why, but I closed the door on his face.

**=] okay I don't feel good right now. Sorry Mar, your def not a slut! Please review, and yah cliffy. Hah =] night guys [green button, click it]**


	15. Creepy Scary

**I do not own Twilight**

**JamesPOV**

**Okay, so the last chapter was confusing. Please forgive me! So, I've decided to make a James point of view chapter! It will explain how he first saw Bella, until the day he came into her house. I don't think there will be any dialogue, just a lot of thoughts inside his head. Pretty much, he's going to be mental! I'll put up the next chapter with what happened at the end of chapter 14, so you know where I left off! =]]] Enjoy! =]**

**Beware: This chapter is creepy, and contains vulgar language, and I might scare you, because it is going to scare me while writing this… The language is M rated! **

**Two months prior:**

Why the hell am I still here in West Bend? I wanted to move along, after that stupid bitch got away, I can't seem to leave this place, so that means one thing. _new meat!_

I never wanted to become a sexual predator, but when mom touched me…it all went down hill. She was the first one, and now, I lost count after 50. I used to tell the girls I loved them, and they would believe me, and they would meet me, and we would have a little fun. Then they became too attached, and I would have to move to the next town. I pretty much got money from the girls, because I told them my ex-girlfriend toke all my money, and they would steal from their parents and give me some. It was usually a pretty good deal, sex and money in exchange for a little love for the young girls. I have a type though, they have to have dark hair, I can't stand blondes, skinny, fat is a turn off, and be pretty, duhh! Every girl I ever wanted, I have _always_ had, no if ands or buts, until two weeks ago.

Mary Alice Brandon, but everyone called her Alice. She was the most beautiful creature I had laid my horrid eyes on. With every ounce of my will, I tried not to kidnap her, and do what I wanted with her, and tried I did. But that fucking boyfriend of hers had to ruin all the fun. I had gotten her to help me with my broken car, I told her I had a flat tire and didn't know how to fix it. I tried to shove her into my car, but what I didn't know was that she had called her boyfriend to come 'fix my car, and he stopped me from stealing that piece of ass. Emmett fucking McCarty. He punched me in the face, and I got a broken nose. I still managed to pick up a girl with it, but she was drunk and blond, so it doesn't exactly count. I tried again, but when I saw her, I noticed the change with her walk. They had sex.

I have a special gift to tell if someone still has their 'V' card or not, luck bastard that I am. I think it rocks! And when I saw Alice walking around with her head held high, and her body moving limply, I knew it. And so, I drove around town trying to find a new face, which was when I found her. Found the one that would trump any other girl, the gold at the end of the rainbow you could say…

**Present day:**

I had been following _her_ since that day, two months ago. Isabella Marie Swan, the rich high school senior. I never imagined that I could wait this long to have her. But following her around town to the local Wal-Mart has been a joy to my life. After she would touch something, I would have to pick it up and smell it. I tried to not be obvious, but I would get looks sometimes. On occasion, I would bump into her, and she would be so polite, I wanted to take her then.

After I saw her with that tall tan boy, I wanted to kill him, I did. I couldn't handle her in another man's arms. But their little rendezvous was just a friendly one, but I still wished I were the one in there with her, _fucking dog!_

But when I saw her _teacher_ walk up to her house, I wanted to ram my car threw that house, and slit his throat. It was just the two of them in that house, and I wanted to know what they were doing.

When the housekeeper got back, she left the door open when she went back to her car to get more things, so I ran through the front door, and hid. I didn't want to go in there blindly, but I didn't know a closet door from the living room door. That was when I heard her say she was going into the living room _by herself_. I went after her voice, and saw her by the table, not even looking to see who I was.

I went over to her, and covered her mouth; I didn't want her giving away my cover. I asked her where everyone was, and she hit me with her head. I didn't want to use force, but I had no other choice, I pulled her hair back. I felt my throw away phone vibrating my leg, and went to reach for it, taking my grasp away from Bella. _Big fucking mistake!_ When I looked up again, she was running through the doorway, towards the kitchen, _that BITCH!_ I couldn't believe she was running from me.

I started running after her, and was just about to catch her, when she burst through the swinging kitchen door. I had to stop before the kitchen door hit me in the face. Then I swung the door into the kitchen, and stopped dead in my tracks. _Her teacher and housekeeper, perfect…_ That was when I recognized him, Edward Cullen. Bella had peeked out from behind that wretched man, and I couldn't help but smile at her, she looked away disgusted. I couldn't stand this man. He had been in the car that Emmett had come out of, when I had tried to steal Alice, and he was the one driving. I bet now he wished he had run my ass over, _fucking sucker_.

I made a huge fucking mistake with telling them exactly what I wanted, and knew it the second Edward had the look of inspiration in his eyes. _Damn!_ I would just have to have her, now and forever. After I said goodbye to my sweetheart, I ran from the door, and set off the alarm, and drove straight to the apartment. I may not have gotten what I wanted, but I wasn't stupid to stay and get caught by the police.

I would have her soon enough, I prayed.

**Okay, really creepy, I know. I went to a different page for this chapter. I went to all those pages of creepers in all the books I have read, and tried to channel what they would have been thinking, I hope I did a good job. I'm going to start the next chapter right now, and it will have love, and fluff to make up for this scary chapter. Please let me know how I did, I want to know what you think! Green button down there is calling your name! **

**Sorry again for the language and creepiness, it was necessary!**


	16. Fluffy fluff fluff!

1**I do not own Twilight, only this story, minus the characters!**

**BPOV**

**Okay I'm writing this chapter after uploading the creepy one, so I don't know feedback yet, so I hope all goes well with the last chapter. Again I apologize for the creepiness of that chapter, there will probably be only two of those, one more to go till he goes away! Okay but on to this chapter! I'm putting what happened before so you won't be confused! Enjoy! =]]]**

I couldn't stand being in the kitchen anymore, but I didn't want to leave him, and I had no choice.

"Edward, I love you." With that, I ran up the servant's stairs that were added to the house before we got there, and sprinted to my room. I heard Edward coming after me, up the stairs, and I tried to run even faster. I got to my room, and turned, I saw Edward running for my door, I didn't know why, but I closed the door on his face.

**Now, the new stuff!**

I didn't get far with shutting my door in his face, because after I had closed it, and turned around to lean on my door, he was in my room looking very angry with me.

"Bella…" I was afraid he was going to hurt me, but I didn't want to run from him anymore, but he came at me with his hands reaching for my face. His hands weren't the only things on my face, because before I knew it, his lips were crushed to mine.

It only took me a second to recover, and before I knew it, my hands were lost in his hair, and I was pressing my body to his. His hands left my face and went around to picking me up from my hips, and placing me against the wall, with his body pressed to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him even closer by pulling his head to mine. He knew what I wanted, and pushed his body closer to mine, as his hands raked over my sides and down my legs. We both had our clothes on, and I wanted them off me then and now. I took my hands out of Edward's hair, and went down to his shirt and began to pull it up. He had a plain black t-shirt on, because he had taken off his blue button down shirt earlier. He began to pull up his shirt, but then he stopped. He stopped _everything_, the kissing, pulling the shirt off, and even set me on my own feet, he even placed my hands at my sides. I just looked at him with every ounce of anger I had, and was waiting for him to look up at me.

When he finally looked up at me, my anger dissipated, and I was matching his sad look.

"Bella, I can't take this from you. I'd rather see you every day, then have sex with you, and have to leave. I can't do it…" Edward started to walk towards the door, and I wanted him to know it was okay. I grabbed his wrist, and waited till he turned to me, to tell him what I thought of that.

"I agree, not seeing you would kill me, but there isn't another person I would give this gift too. I want it to be you, and only you. But when I'm old enough, I hope we can share this with each other. I will think of someone, and tell you as soon as I think of that person, but until then, your mine…" I let go of his wrist, and stood in front of him, and reached up on my tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the lips. Edward must not have liked that, because he put his hands back on my cheeks, and made the kiss crushing and urgent. I felt he was angry that we couldn't do it, but he still didn't want to leave my lips for anything, not even air. The passion was taking my breath away, so I pulled away, trying to catch my breath, but Edward's lips never left my skin. He kept kissing my neck, and shoulders, anywhere he could. When I tugged his head back towards me, his lips didn't hesitate to take mine back. He had licked my lips with his tongue hesitantly, and I parted my lips, letting him know it was ok. Our tongues were partying in each other's mouths, but it was a slow party, not a dominating slobber party. It was full of compassion, and wanting each other more then we possibly could.

We had been kissing on my bed for about 2 hours, when I heard Janice on the intercom.

"Bella, your mother will be home in 5 minutes… Edward should leave soon." Edward pulled back from kissing me, and just looked into my eyes. The look was very intense, so I had to look away, towards his glorious body. Edward and I both had our shirts off, but that was the extent of us taking off our clothes. His body was chiseled like the statue of 'David', rock solid and every muscle in place. I looked at myself, in my baby blue sports bra, and little boobs, and that was when I felt Edward's gaze on my face. I felt my cheeks blush as I looked back up at him.

"Your beautiful Bella." Edward said simply, as if he was mentioning the sky was blue.

"Of course..." I had turned my head away from him, as he was still on his hands, that were on either side of my head. He took one of his hands and turned my face back to his. He looked into my eyes, and I tried to turn away, because it was so intense, but he wouldn't let me. So all I could do was stare back into his honey-suckle eyes, and get lost in them. In seconds his lips were back on mine, and he was rolling over so I was on top, again.

"Bella, I just got off the phone, Phil will be home in exactly...2 minutes. I think it be best if Edward left now, if he would like to see the sun rise again." Edward sighed as he kissed my forehead. I tried to roll away from Edward, so he could get dressed, but Edward refused to let go.

"Edward, your going to get in trouble with Phil, you must go."

"Ugh, I can not wait until you are of age, and we may do this publicly. You must know, we may not even speak of this to anyone. But how I wish to scream it from the tops of mountains, saying how much I am in love with you. But, as it may, I must leave." We both got up from my four post queen sized bed, and put on our shirts. After I had put mine on, I turned to Edward, but he still hadn't put his shirt on, he was staring at me.

"Did you watch me put my shirt on?"

"Yes, and I didn't like it one bit." Edward shook his head and pulled his shirt over his head, I walked over to him when his face was blocked from his T-shirt. I tried to tickle him, as he had while we were kissing, but he just looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Tickling you?"

"I'm not ticklish, and if you keep poking that hard you'll just leave bruises. Ouch Bella, that hurts..." I thought he was series for a second, but then he started laughing and tickling me back. We were rolling on the ground when Phil came over on the intercom.

"Bella, I'm home. Come downstairs to the living room please, and bring your friend."

"Shit!" We both scrambled up to our feet, and just looked at each other.

"What should I do?" Edward looked lost and confused, like a little puppy. I thought of something quick, and told him.

"I'm going to say it was Jacob here, not you. I'll convince Janice too, please you must run from the kitchen and I'll go down the main stairs. Use the back door, and run towards my room, and round the house that way. You'll be able to leave the premises before I will even get to the living room. But you must hurry. I will see you tomorrow." I tried to push him towards the stairs, but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed me in his arms, and kissed me hard and passionately on the lips.

"Bella!" Edward pulled away and looked at me.

"Until tomorrow, my love..." He ran from me then, leaving me standing in the my room, looking after him.

"After I recovered from Edward's kiss, I looked into the mirror, and I still looked sick so I used that to my advantage. I walked over to the intercom, and spoke through it.

"I'll be down in a second, I just woke up from a nap." I tried to sound groggy, as if I did just wake up from a nap, _I hope it works_.

"You have two minutes, and if you are not down here, I will be up there so fast you won't be able to hide your little boyfriend." I didn't bother talking back, because that would get me no where. I quickly put my hair in a ponytail, but leaving the messiness, so it would look like I had slept, or made out with Edward. I tried to hide the happy smirk that was spreading across my face, but it began to get more and more difficult, with each thought of Edward in my head. I looked out my window, and there Edward was, looking up at me. When he saw me, he blew a kiss up to my window, and continued on towards his car. I had to pull myself away from the window, and down the stairs. _I don't know what Phil has to say, but it doesn't matter. I just had the best day ever, and NO ONE will ruin it!_

"Bella, your guest is going to leave if you don't get down these stairs NOW!!!" I ran down those stairs as fast as I could, _who's this _guest_ he could be talking about?_

_____________________________________

**All right. I hope you like the fluff. I didn't proof read, I'm sick and feel like crap, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I have thank yous to give out, but there not going to be personal, sorry guys, just know you helped me write this chapter!!!**

**Thank y ous:**

.bella

Edward's La tua Cantante

Ceimi

Kolored

SamBee44

FRK921

Jenny0305

**Thank you all! If I forgot you, please let me know! I feel bad if I did, but thank you all for reading, and review! Please! =]]**


	17. GAHHH

A/N!!!

Okay, you guys make me upset! I have SOOO many visitors, and I barely get any reviews… Like PLEASE what is this?! Can you not say, 'Hey! Good job, keep it up!' Like is it sooo hard to take 2 minutes out of your busy life to say good job? Like, I spend time I should be sleeping or doing homework or eating, and you guys can't say thanks… and those of you who do say good job, this aint for you! GAHHH I REALLLLY like seeing over one hundred hits, but how about 100 reviews!! Come on.

Im sorry im ranting, and you guys probably want another chapter, and only because of my DEVOTED reviewers, will I post another chapter. I also do thank yous at the bottom of my chapters now….so if you would like to be down there, all you have to do…is REVIEW!!!! So to make it up to me…. REVIEW THIS!!! Okay, im done ranting, and going to bed, so I can get better.

Thank you to all who read, and understands, one little thing, and you will make me happy!

=]]]] yours truly, loexox


	18. Anger to Glad

**I do not own Twilight!!!**

**Okay, I officially love you ALL! I want to thank you all for reviewing on my ranting chapter. I will thank you all PROPERLY at the end of this chapter! As I remember, there was an unexpected guest! ENJOY!!! =]**

"Bella, your guest is going to leave if you don't get down these stairs NOW!!!" I ran down those stairs as fast as I could, _who's this _guest_ he could be talking about?_

After I rounded the corner, I saw the back of Angela's head, and screamed with delight.

"ANG! Oh, my goodness, what are you doing here?" I embraced Angela, but I could feel she was stiff. When I pulled back, to look at her, she had her arms crossed and she was looking down her nose at me.

"Let's…got to my room. Is that okay Phil?" I saw Phil when I ran into the room, but he was lounging on the couch, chomping on his gum. He was looking at us, and he stood up when I spook to him.

"Yah, you two have fun, I'm going out." He walked out of the room, without a backwards glance.

"How was school today Ang?" We were walking back to my room, up those never ending steps, and Angela still had her arms crossed, but she was beginning to get a smirk on her lips.

"Come on, something interesting MUST have happened today? The new girl being gone from school, that has to have caused a stir."

"Yeah, with you and Mr. Masen missing in action, the day went by as normal. But the funny thing is," We were walking into my room, "I just saw Mr. Masen running around the side of your house, and into his car." I was stunned speechless, and then Angela turned to me, with her hands at her side, and a look of disgust and anger across her face.

"Why was he here with you? Why didn't you tell me?" Angela lost her anger, and her ground, after she asked me why I didn't tell her. She sat down on the edge of my bed, and I went and sat next to her. I grabbed her hand, and held it in my lap, _my only friend here, and I'm screwing up_.

"It started after school yesterday, and then he popped up in my living room. He said we couldn't tell anybody, or we could both get in a lot of trouble, him more though. I don't want to stop being friends, you're all I have here…" I couldn't finish, my eyes began to water, and I didn't know how to tell her. How to tell her how much she meant to me. She was the sister I could never have, and I was about to lose her.

"To be honest, your all I have, too. No one else at school likes me, because of my big mouth. There scared I'm going to give away all of their secrets, but I wouldn't do that. That would be mean; I wouldn't like that if somebody did it to me. I won't tell anybody Bella, although I want to know something. Give me some juice to tie me down." Angela had grabbed both of my hands and she was looking into my eyes, with her pleading eyeballs, and I couldn't say no.

"We watched a movie, and I sat in his lap…" I was overcome with emotion, and my face blushed up, and I had to look down.

"You guys almost kissed!? Didn't you?!"

"Yes…" Angela began to squeal, and I couldn't help but join her.

"My golly gee wiz girl! You have an older man, plus the hottest teacher in the school. But Mr. Hale is more my type… Anyways, lets get back to you. Are you guys like a thing now or something? I mean, I know it can't be shown in public or anything, but come on, are you?" I was overwhelmed with Angela and couldn't help but giggle and laugh at her.

"Okay, I'll give you the run down of what happened from when Edward arrived, and when he left. Okay?" Angela shook her head violently, and they both busted out laughing.

_Narrator:_

_So Bella and Angela spent the next two hours talking about Edward and how gorgeous he was, but Bella never mentioned the incident with James. Weird how she would leave him out of the conversation, but tell her how he saw her throwing up. It seems she doesn't want to share what the outcome must be with her and Edward…sex. Angela might not contain herself if she heard Bella had to have sex before she would be harassed by James. _

**Okay!!! Short I know, but tomorrow is the super bowl, and I don't like watching football, or playing, and soooo I will write an extra long chapter and make you allll very happy. Once again, I did not proofread, because I am dead tired, and wish to sleep, BUTTT I will thank everyone for reviewing! **

**.bella**- you are my sister from another mister, I love you unconditionally! =]

**Kolored**- I'm glad I have 'that' effect on you. Thanks for the devotion!!!

**Ceimi**-longer chapters are ON the way!! I am trying hard for these long chapters. They're coming!! I feel better already too, by the way! And thanks!

**FRK921**- Thanks for the devotion!!

**Jenny0305**- I am writing!!! =]

**Latuacantante1917**- I'm glad I am keep you interested! Updated!!!

Witherwhim22-I hope you can wait long enough to see the ending. Even though I don't know how or when it will end haha

**ARI!!**- Thanks for reading it! Love ya!

**AliceCullenRulesMyWorld**- I am continuing to update, so those one hundred reviews, will come in handy! Hah =]

**Jess**- I hope you like Angela in this chapter too. Ill put more of her later on!

**PartTimeVampire**- Thank you for loving my story, and as long as I see a good job, I'm happy like a fat kidd with chocolate cake! =]

**Crimson-goth-girl**- I just want to say be careful! And I'm glad you like my story!

**Spencexx**- Thanks, its all for you guys!!

**Eleni13-** First off, I write because I want people to enjoy it, and if people aren't enjoying my story, then I'm going to quit! And try again. You obviously have been reading my story, since your first review is on the 17th CHAPTER so suck it. If you don't like my ranting, STOP READING IT! I don't need people being mean because I don't have enough reviews! SUCK IT!

**Isabella M.C**.- Of course I'm going to continue it! And I'm glad you 'love' it!

**Rose-la Cullen**- ha-ha I love the review!! I like that you like my story!! =]

**Jenncrazyy909**- you tell me I'm amazing now, and its all good! Thank you for reading!

**Autumn**- Thank you for liking my story!! And thanks for reviewing, finally, haha jk!

**Ihearttwilightxo**- Thank you very much!!

**HONvampyreChick- **Oh my! I don't know what to say! Your review TOTALLY blew me away! I'm glad you like my story. If you want anything seen in my story, please let me know, and ill incorporate it in somehow! =]

**Thank you all once again! I wouldn't be writing this story without you! Sorry again for the spelling errors and grammar errors, I will spend more time on this story, since ya'll like it so much!!! I love you all, if every you have anything you want to see in my story, just let me know. And I'll see what I can do! =]]**


	19. Back to School Fiasco

1**I do not own Twilight!**

**Hey guys! So, I never got around to writing the story during the superbowl, but here it is anyways. And there is important news at my bottom A/N, so please read fully! So, without further ado, Enjoy!!! =]]]]**

**_______________________**

_So Bella and Angela spent the next two hours talking about Edward and how gorgeous he was, but Bella never mentioned the incident with James. Weird how she would leave him out of the conversation, but tell her how Edward saw her throwing up. It seems she doesn't want to share what the outcome must be with her and Edward…sex. Angela might not contain herself if she heard Bella had to have sex before she would be harassed by James._

**New stuff!**

Waking up the next morning was hell. I still felt groggy from all of yesterday's sickness, but was also floating on cloud nine. I was secretly dating Edward Masen, and my best friend, Angela, knew all about it. I didn't know what I was going to do when Edward found out, but I figured I wouldn't see him privately for awhile.

Last night was a blast, though. Hanging out with Angela for two hours, and just talking about everything. I still had things I hadn't told her, and I'm sure she had things to tell me still, too. But we were hanging out today, Wednesday, after school, so we would be able to talk then.

I got up and out of my queen sized bed, and into my red and black bathroom, and began my shower. I had gone to bed the night before, without even saying goodnight to my mother. I didn't feel to bad, since I had been sick all day. But I was afraid that Janice may have said something, but she said that she wouldn't say anything unless my relationship got out of hand with Edward. But when I walked into my bathroom, I found a note, written from my mother.

_Bella, _

_Phil tells me you are feeling better, and that you had a friend come to the house. He also claims there was a boy in this house, but after I asked Janice for the truth, she says there wasn't. I hope you didn't use yesterday to your advantage and bring a boy into this house. I know you better then that, and Phil will too, soon. I didn't get a chance to say I love you last night, so hopefully this will start your day off right. I love you. Phil and I won't be here this morning for breakfast though, we have to see a man about a tree house. Have a good day at school honey, I love you from now until the end of our days._

_Love, Mom_

I put the note in my middle drawer, where I kept things that were important to me. The bathroom holds a certain degree of comfort, but also a sense of distress. When I was younger, I watched a movie, and have been scared of the bathroom ever since. But then I also feel comfort, since we spend almost half our time in the bathroom, I don't feel grossed out or anything. It is hard to explain, but I know I am safe in a bathroom, minus my fear.

I stepped into the medium blaze hot water, and began my daily routine. Shower, face routine, brush teeth, get dressed, blow dry hair, straighten hair, make-up, and breakfast. This took about an hour, since my hair was dry by the time I blow dried it, and straightening took about 10 minutes. Make-up consists of foundation, eye liner, and mascara, which takes 5 minutes in total. I don't really care how I look, but I did spend extra time on my hair and make-up this morning, since I was going to see Edward. Yet, since he saw me yesterday, in all of my sickness, why he would care what I looked like today. I skipped out of my room, down the stairs, through the hall leading to the kitchen, and onto the breakfast bar stool, and even Janice couldn't keep the smile that spread across her face. I plopped my backpack at the foot of the stool, and dug into my chocolate chip pancakes. Janice always knew how to make the best breakfast.

"I see your not sick anymore, Ms. Bella.."

"Janice..."

"Yes, no more 'Ms.', but when the parents are present, I must, and you know this."

"Yah, I know, I just wish they'd get over themselves, and see how good of a person you are as a whole. Not just as our house nanny. It really is a terrible title, if you don't mind me saying."

"Why do you consider it a 'terrible' title, Bella?"

"Because you don't just house sit; you clean, cook, do laundry, make beds. Your like the maid, although, house nanny is a better name then a maid." Janice laughed at my 'maid' joke, although I was totally serious.

"I'm serious, Janice. You deserve a higher pay, and more vacation time. You deserve a life outside of this cage of a house."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't mind being locked up in this house. I have a movie theater downstairs, a T.V. with any show I want, the internet in my room. It is almost better then having a place of my own, and I don't even have to pay rent. I get to live in this house, and get payed, just by cleaning, cooking, and doing laundry. If you think about it, I even have someone I can talk to." I did understand where she was coming from, a house like this. But when I move out, I'm going to live in a small apartment.

"You got me on that one, Janice."

"All right, enough talking, eat your pancakes, or you'll be late to school. And I'm sure, with this skipping this morning, someone is excited to see their _boyfriend_." Janice began to laugh, holding her stomach and gasping for breath, that was when I threw a non-syruped pancake at the back of her head. She stopped laughing, and stood upright. She had the look of complete anger, but then I saw her lip reach up on the side, like trying to keep a smile from spreading. And, then, we both bursted out laughing at each other.

__________________________

On the way to school, I began listening to 'Bounce' by The Cab, and was singing when I got into the parking lot. I pulled up, and was belting the last of the song, when I heard a knock on my window. I yelped, and turned off my car, along with my music, and looked up to see Eric pouting. _Okay..._

"Hi, Eric. How are you?"

"Where the hell were you yesterday? I like, waited for you after history, and you weren't there."

"I was sick." I didn't like people getting in my business when they had no right to know where I was. It wasn't like he was my mother.

"Oh, well, I have the homework for you. Here," He thrust the papers into my hands, "Have a good day." He sulked off like a little kid, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bye Eric, see you later." He didn't even turn around, but he waved his hand back to me, once.

"Boys..." I laughed to myself, trying not to burst out laughing from Eric being a big baby, when Jessica slammed my books onto the ground.

"Okay, _bitch._ Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something, or is bitch just etched into you DNA? Haha, you probably don't even know what DNA stands for." I laughed as I bent over to pick up my books, although I was kind of nervous to see where this was going to go. I didn't want to be suspended from my second day of school. I picked up all of my books; folder, assignment notebook, the papers Eric gave me, and a book, and placed them in my shoulder bag. I looked up to see Jessica, and some other blonde chick off to her left shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" I didn't want to stand down, but I knew that if she pushed my buttons in the wrong way, that bitch was going straight to hell, in one punch.

"I want to beat the living shit out of you, but since were on school property, I'll just leave it to threats. Stay away from me, my friends, and _especially_ the boys in this school. There mine."

"You have claim on _all_ of the guys in our school?" I gave her the tilted head look, along with the look I'm-a-dumb-blonde look_. _I think it pissed her off.

"It's not _our_ school, its _my_ school, so get it right, bitch. If I find out that your trying to steal my school, or my boys, then I will personally beat your ass. And don't think I won't." Jessica left me with that last word, and I left her with a finger not accustomed in proper conversation, the middle one.

_Did she really just threaten me?_ I couldn't help but laugh that that actually just happened. I walked inside the school, just as the minute bell rang. I ran to first hour, math, and began class.

__________________

I sat down with Ang at the lunch table, and went over my assignment notebook, figuring out if I had homework or not. Math we were studying pre-calculus, and it wasn't very hard, but since I forgot to do my homeworkMonday night, I got a F on the homework test. I stayed after class, till the next class bell, and got some extra help. Gym was a breeze, we had to walk around the track, and since Tyler was in that class with me, we were talking. I didn't think about Jessica, or what she would do to me, since I figured she wasn't strong enough to punch a pillow without breaking a nail. After gym was Chemistry, and I couldn't stand the class. I loved the topic, but the classroom was obnoxious. The teacher also reminded me of a cowboy. My photo class went by okay, I got caught up from the day I missed. The teacher had a funky fresh style to her, but I liked it very much. We were working on bringing in random objects; she didn't tell us why we needed them, only that we needed to bring them. I could feel eyes pouring into me, and I looked up. I looked around, trying to figure out where they were coming from, and found Angela staring at me.

"What?!"

"You got in a beef with Jessica this morning, it's ALL over the school. How you two are going to fight after school one day. One of the more 'protective' teachers told the deans, so you probably are going to get called down to the office today. They all know Jessica is a snotty brat, and they'll probably going to be on your side. But to make sure, I'll talk to a few people, and you'll be out of trouble without a hitch." Ang took a bite out of peanut butter and nutella sandwich, happy with herself.

"Thanks Ang. Okay, so let me tell you what Jessica said. She totally was like, 'I have claim over all the guys at this school.' I'm like 'Bitch please.' She's like, 'Try anything, and I'll kick yo ass.' That's pretty much what went down. Oh, but Eric popped up, right before that went down, and was pouting like a baby for me not being in school yesterday."

"He wasn't the only one pouting..."

"Gahh, who else?" I wasn't accustomed to boys chasing after me, so I was dreading seeing Mike, Eric and even Tyler.

"Mike, Tyler...and Eric. They were all sad, and then I connected the dots. You weren't in school. Damn girl, you _already_, have all the boys wrapped around your finger. Go you!"

"That's so not funny." I put my heads in my hands. _Why did I have power over these boys, oh right, it's because I'm new._

"Incoming..." I looked up to see Mike coming my way, with that stupid bodonked, hick, smile on his face.

"Hi, Bella. I missed you yesterday, I'm glad your feeling better."

"Thanks Mike."

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He looked at me, but glanced at Angela, too.

"Actually, I was just leaving. Bella I will talk to you online. Bye Bells, Mike." I tried to give Angela the pleading look, telling her not to leave me with Mike, but she didn't get the hint. I tried to hide my scowl, and smiled back at Mike. Big mistake. He smiled even bigger. I looked over his shoulder, and found Jessica looking back at me. She took her hand, and slit it across her throat, and then she pointed at me. I didn't feel like taking her crap today, so I told Mike I would be right back. I walked up to the end of Jessica's table, and found a wave of nerves cross Jessica's face. But when I reached the table, there was all cockyness.

"You wanted something?" I used the dumb blonde look again, and I could tell it was pressing on her nerves. I placed one hand on the table, the other on my hip. Jessica just looked at my hand.

"Yah, what the hell are you doing talking to Mike?"

"Did you not notice, he walked up to _me_."

"So, I warned you to stay away from him, and you just go right for what you can't have. You will pay for that, right now!" She hit my hand from the table, good thing I wasn't putting all my weight on it, and pushed me back from her table. She was standing in the position I was just standing, except her hands were loose at her sides.

"Ladies, Ladies, what is going on here?" It was the school security guard.

"She,' Jessica pointing a finger at me, "is a slut. Trying to get with all the guys at my school, and now she wants to get with me." _Pshhh, in her dreams._

"Actually, I came over to her table because she made a slicing-of-the-throat action, and then pointed at me, and I wanted to know what it was all about." The security guard didn't look the least bit shocked at Jessica's explanation, but on mine, he turned to Jessica.

"Your coming with me. And you," He was pointing at me, "Follow with your things." I grabbed my things and jogged after him. The deans office wasn't too far away, but it was past all the crowds of people wondering what was going on.

"You," Referring to Jessica, "Sit here until someone comes and gets you. You, follow me." I followed him into an office two feet from where Jessica was, but there was a man behind the desk, and an transparent window in front him, or behind where I was currently sitting. The security guard gave him the overview of what he saw, and what we told him. He left the office, then the dean, Mr. Bishop, rummaged through his deskstill he found paper and a pen.

"What happened in the lunch room?"

"Well, it started before the lunch room incident."

"Then start where ever it started. And, am I right that this is your second day enrolled in this school?"

"You would be correct."

"Okay, please start your story." So I ended up telling Mr. Bishop about lunch on Monday, and what I said to her in the hallway before Spanish class. Then I told him about this morning at my car, and then during lunch. He wrote it all down without any trouble, with telling me to slow down or repeat something, I was impressed.

"What do you think should happen?" I knew I didn't want her to get away with what she did, but if she did get a suspension, then she would be after me the moment she came back to school.

"I think...that she should get away with it." Mr. Bishop rose his eyebrows at me. "Well, like, if she gets suspended, then when she gets back, all hell will break loose. And all of hell's occupants, she's going to send them after me."

"I understand what your saying. I'm guessing, if we said that she wouldn't get close to hurting you, that wouldn't have you convinced at all?"

"Definitely not! I mean, I know you probably mean what you say, but with her, she'll get around the system, and smack me like a bug."

"I have an idea, but your going to have to hear it, because I still have to talk to Ms. Stanley. Please, sit down out there, and send her in."

"Sounds good." I walked out of the room, and walked over to where Jessica was.

"You can go in there now." Jessica stood up, and turned her head away from me. Then, she hit me upside the head with her purse. I knew Mr. Bishop, and the rest of the office, saw it, but I pretended it never happened. I pulled the book 'Tithe' out of my bag, and began to read where I left off.

After about 10 minutes, Mr. Bishop came out of the office, and called me in.

I walked into the office, and sat down in the chair next to Jessica, but she pulled her chair a great distance away from mine.

"Okay, here's the deal. You should be punished, both of you, even though I know you didn't do anything Bella. But, since you both have an angel on your side, you are not going to be suspended. But, you will both be cleaning the windows of the cafeteria, by the back doors, front doors, and the windows between the cafeteria and the hallway. Jessica you will be doing most of this by yourself, but Bella, you will be helping with the hallway windows. This will start today after school, and end when you both finish your jobs. You may both leave, and I expect to see both of you in this office after school today. Have a good day." With that, he waved his hand, as if to send us on our way. Jessica got up first, and hit me with her purse, yet again.

"Oh, and Jessica, if you hit Ms. Swan one more time with your purse, I will be taking away cheerleading privileges, like going to state. Be careful, I do have eyes around the school." Jessica 'hmphd' out of the office, looking pissy. I felt sorry for whoever got in her way.

"Have a good day, Bella."

"You too, Mr. Bishop." I left the office, and went to wait at the bottom of the stairs, the bell was going to ring in about two minutes. I saw Jessica standing by her friends, probably telling them about what happened in the dean's office. She turned, and saw me, I waved, and she gave me the finger. I pretended to grab it, and stuck in my back pocket. She shook her head in disgust, and went back to talking to her friends.

"You have style." This brown haired boy told me, after he saw my stunt with pocketing Jessica's 'love' in my back pocket. "I'm Ben. You seem like you need some kind of back-up when dealing with the BC."

"I'm Bella, and thanks, but, what's the BC?"

"Bitch Crew."

"Oh." I tried to choke back a laugh, but failed.

"Oh, I'm totally serious. The tall blonde is Lauren, and the short red head is Bianca. They 'rule' this school, but I like how your giving them a run for their school. I'll help you out with stealing the red carpet out from under their feet. It will be fun to watch them fall." Ben smiled at me, but not the I'm-in-love with you smile, but a friend smile. While he finished telling me their names, the bell had rung, so he was telling me the rest while walking up the stairs.

"Well, Bella. If you have any other questions, please feel free to facebook me. I'm one of Angela's friends, look me up there. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Ben." I was going to like having another back-up in this school. I went to my locker, and found a note in there. I gasped because I thought it was from Edward, but it was really from Mike.

_Bella,_

_You totally would have beaten Jessica's ass. Don't worry, I don't belong to her. I'm free as a song bird. Do you think you would like to go on a date with me this Friday night? Text me with your answer._

_All yours,_

_Mike._

Gahh. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. But I couldn't suppress a laugh. I walked to History class with cheerfulness on Mike's behalf. When I walked into History, the old man wasn't there, but a pixie looking woman. She smiled at me, as I walked past her desk, and took a seat across the room from Eric. But I don't think he noticed I entered the room, because his nose was stuck in a manga. The bell rang for the class to begin.

**A little cliffer, nothing big! Okay, this took me three days to write, and it is 9 PAGES! Yahh, that's right, 9 pages. But with all the reviews I must mention, it will be probably more like 10, so yah. Okay, from now on, I'm going to just reply to your review instead of mentioning. BUT!!! If you review warms my heart, or makes me laugh, I will mention you at the end of my A/N. That will start next chapter. I hoped you like this. Oh, and sorry for all the mistakes, but with nine pages, and my bed time coming up fast, I didn't proofread. AGAIN I AM SORRY! Gahh, I will proofread the next one. [yah, I said that for my last chapter, SORRY!] please forgive, like God forgave you!!! hahaha okay, now to the thanks!!!! =]]**

**Thank you...**

Ceimi

HONVampyreChick**- Girl Scouts Promise, I will continue writing! Thanks again for the amazing review!!**

Isabella M.C

FRK921

ihearttwilightxo

MDH- **Angela is just Angela, but she's not like the 'gossip queen' she just knows everything about everybody, and only tells a select few about the secrets. =]**

Bubblybuddy

Lillymay123**- LMC, totally confused.... haha**

Rose-la Cullen **- Thanks ohhh so much. I totally would take time out to say thanks, I mean, I did rant about reviews, I have to thank those who actually did! =]**

Autumn

jenncrazyy909**- the characters are pretty much all out of character, that's why Angela is the way she is. :)**

Ari!

Kolored

cr8brunette91

SamBee44

**Again, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! and remember, I will be writing back to your reviews, showing you I recieved them. I might just send a smiley face, but I want you to know that your reviews are appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter of New Light of Love!!! =]]**


	20. Edward?

1**I do not own Twilight!! [but I am going to write a paper concerning the phenomenon that Twilight has become!]**

**Okay, I KNOW! It's been almost two weeks since my last update, but random things have been happening! No more camp for me, I have date to turnabout, and it's my senior year... oh my drama! But enough ranting, ENJOY!!! =]]]**

__________________

_Gahh. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. But I couldn't suppress a laugh. I walked to History class with cheerfulness on Mike's behalf. When I walked into History, the old man wasn't there, but a pixie looking woman. She smiled at me, as I walked past her desk, and took a seat across the room from Eric. But I don't think he noticed I entered the room, because his nose was stuck in a manga. The bell rang for the class to begin_.

"Hello everyone. I'm Miss Hale, your history teacher. I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday, a had a very important meeting I had to attend. Yesterday was just busy work, so don't worry about finishing it or turning it in. Today I'm going to tell you about how this class will be run and what to expect on the upcoming agenda. I do have seating chart, so please come up to the front of the class with all your book, and wait till I call your name." Miss Hale had on a pencil skirt that must have come up to above her belly button, with a black button down shirt tucked in. She had black three inch heels on, and walked as if she were on a cat walk, no problem at all. She was at the third row, front row seat, and called my name. With my name came a huge smile, and I tried not to grimace at her for putting me front and center. Eric ended up sitting to the right of me, in the front row as well. I gave him an encouraging smile, but he just started reading his Japanese comic book, again. _I guess he's mad at me?_ I couldn't dwell on the facts, because Miss Hale began to hand out the syllabus and what the grading scale was like.

___

After class ended, I tried to catch up with Eric before he left to go up the stairs, but I had no such luck. _I'll facebook message him tonight._ I began to get the turning feeling in my stomach, because I was nervous of seeing Edward. But when I walked into the library, I saw Mrs. Pina and Mrs. Taykor, but no Edward.

"Good afternoon." I had already put my books down in the back room, and headed up to the front desk.

"Hi, Bella. Were you sick yesterday?" Mrs. Pina asked.

"Yah, I was. Where's Mr. Masen?" I didn't want to seem like a total stalker, but I wanted to know where the man of my dreams was. _Did I really just think that?!_

"He has personal issues today. Hopefully they will be resolved by tomorrow. But today your going to just re-shelve books like Monday."

"Sounds good." I started to put the books away mechanically, I was so used to it already.

I couldn't understand why Edward wouldn't be here today. He was fine yesterday, no sickness, and I didn't have anything contagious. I couldn't comprehend what could make him miss school again. I had time at the end of class, so I looked at my email. Edward emailed me from a separate email, and not the school's, but I didn't know what it was. I couldn't remember, but when I saw an email in my inbox, I knew it was from him.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I won't be in school today, a matter has come up. I wish I could tell you, but right now, it's better if I don't. I'm trying to fix something from my past. This shouldn't have you worried, but please know I am thinking of you._

_With love,_

_EAM_

I was even more baffled then before, and couldn't understand what his email meant. I didn't bother emailing back, but I did send him a text saying I got his email. I saw Mrs. Pina look over at me when I pulled out my phone, but she just looked away with a smile on her face.

After the end of class, I headed off to Spanish. I was almost to the door, when, deja-vu, Jessica pops up.

"Whore."

"Oh my, Jessica, that's like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. How thoughtful." I tried to push past her, because I didn't want to fight with her at that moment. She blocked my way, and then the BC [bitch crew] stood at her ranks.

"I'm not done with you..."

"I think you are Jessica, Bella follow me into the classroom please." Mrs. Ike popped up behind Jessica, and looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes, that were demanding.

"Of course. Bye ladies." I followed Mrs. Ike into the classroom and could swear I heard someone say _slut_ after me.

I went to my desk, another front row seat, but Mrs. Ike called me up to her desk. I walked up to her desk, and she pulled out a chair for me to sit in. The bell was going to ring in about 2 minutes, but the class had three students in it, including me.

"Bella, I have a question. Why do I seem to find you about to start a fight?"

"Because Jessica hates me."

"Or maybe she is just jealous of the popularity you are receiving?"

"I suppose that could be it. But it's not like I asked for this 'popularity', I just want to learn, that's it."

"We never intend for things to happen the way they do, yet, we still have to come through with what we intended to do in the first place."

"I don't think I get what your saying?"

"You never wanted to be popular, and yet here you are, the queen bee right now. But you still are trying to learn, but now you have an extra load on you, the popular load. Jessica doesn't see studying as you may, she just notices the popular load, the one you have, and she wants it back. Get it a little more?"

"Kinda. So pretty much, I have something I don't want and would give it up gladly, but Jessica wants to earn it back?"

"Yes, exactly. Just be prepared for what may be in store for you in the next few days. Nominations for Homecoming court is coming up, and I wouldn't be surprised if Jessica and you were the number one choice. Now please return to your seat, we are starting class."

Spanish went by without a hitch, I began to understand more and more, but still was clueless at times.

At the end of the day, I packed up my bags and headed off to the dean's office. I still had school community service. When I got there, I had to wait for the dean, he had to deal with a teacher parent conference. I pulled out 'Shadow Kiss' since I had finished 'Tithe' already. I had just got to the part where Rose had gotten a note from someone of the Royal Court, when Mr. Bishop walked in. He told me to come on in to his office, while we waited for Jessica to come along.

It was about 3:45, and Jessica still hadn't come to the office. I could tell Mr. Bishop was getting restless, and I didn't feel like reading anymore. He waited five more minutes, then he made an announcement over the P.A. system throughout the school.

"Jessica Stanley to the office immediately. Jessica Stanley to the office IMMEDIATELY.: He dragged out the word 'immediately' more then usual, probably because of his anger and frustration. He returned to his desk, and picked up the ringing phone.

"Yes... WHAT?! ...Please tell me you are kidding.... Okay, I understand...Yes, thank you for the heads up....Goodbye. Well, it seems that Miss Stanley already left the building. Since she did not show, she will be doing your work as well. So, Miss Swan, you are free to go, please try to stay out of trouble for the day. Good night."

"Thank you Mr. Bishop, good night to you too." I walked out of the office, and out into the parking lot. I felt my phone ring, and looked to see that I had two text messages. One was from Edward, the other was from a number I didn't know.

_I'm glad you understand. I will call you tonight and explain. _

_-Edward_

I texted Edward back right away.

_I'll be waiting. ;]_

I was excited to talk to Edward, and off to my second unknown text.

_Hi, beautiful. You look great today, by the way. I'm glad Edward wasn't there today at school, because he would have taken away the beauty from you. I will be in contact with you soon. _

_James_

I had stopped dead in my tracks, and my phone slipped from my hands, luckily Mike was there to pick it up. But I realized it wasn't Mike at all...

**Haha! Cliffer. Sorry guys, I couldn't help myself. I'm just glad I wrote this at all. Please review, and I hope you like my 'reviewing' back to you guys. I don't have my internet open yet, so I don't have any special review thank yous, BUT thank you all again who reviewed. And I do believe I had a new reviewer, THANKS!! =]] **


	21. Unexpected Phone Call

1**I do not own Twilight!**

**I have turnabout today!! Whoot whoot! I'm very excited. I hope you all enjoyed my cliffer, so now to the chapter! =] Enjoy!**

_I had stopped dead in my tracks, and my phone slipped from my hands, luckily Mike was there to pick it up. But I realized it wasn't Mike at all..._

"May I have a word with you Bella?" I turned and saw Ms. Hale, with my phone in her hand, and as she handed it over I said 'Sure'.

"I want you to know you can put your full trust in me with the information I'm about to share with you..." I was utterly confused and lost at what she was saying, but nodded at her to continue.

"I know about you and Edward." I was utterly shocked.

"Um, there's nothing going on between Mr. Masen and I."

"On the contrary, I know Edward cares for you deeply. I may not truly understand, which I don't, but I know Edward has never cared for someone like he does you. I just wish you to be aware that his life may not be what it seems. He may try to keep things from you, don't let him. If you truly wish for him to be apart of your life, you must push for him to tell you, no matter what. Do you understand me, Bella?" She had taken one hand, and grabbed onto my forearm and was gripping tightly. But I couldn't look away from the pleading and desperate look her eyes held.

"He's not like a creeper or anything, is he?" She let go of my arm, and laughed at my 'joke'.

"No, of course not. But sometimes, he thinks its best if he didn't share everything of his life with a loved one. Mr. McCarty **[Emmett]**, Mr. Hale** [Jasper]**, Mrs. Hale **[Rosalie]**, Tanya and I both know how stubborn he can be. Please, this isn't a warning to stay away from him, just to dig deeper then normal."

"I think I understand... But wait, who's Tanya?" Ms. Hale had a look of shock, sadness, and then finally she composed herself after those emotions had passed her face.

"Ask Edward. But Bella, I must be going. I have a feeling we'll be hanging outside of school, so please, call me Alice. Ms. Hale is my school name for students, not for friends. Good bye Bella, have a good night." I was utterly shocked, another 'older' friend. I didn't know exactly how I felt about the whole thing yet. _Kinda weirded out is what I felt._

"Alright, good night Ms... Alice." _Definitely weird._

Alice just waved goodbye, and got into a car with a big burly guy. I saw he had his tie loosened and his shirt had two unfastened buttons. Alice gave him a quick kiss, and then they rode off of the school grounds, and I was left in utter shock. I got into my car, and couldn't help but wonder what Edward was doing. As soon as I thought of Edward, I got another text.

_Bella-_

_I can't wait to see or talk to you, meet me down the street from your house in a hour. Tell your parents your going to the mall to look for homecoming dresses. I'll text you when I'm down the street. _

_Edward_

I was elated with joy, and had to peruse **[—it means read carefully, its one of my vocab words =]]** the sentence again to make sure I read it right. I texted him back right away.

_Okay, sounds good! :]_

I left the school parking lot with 'Emergency' by Paramore, blasting out of my car windows. I couldn't help but smile at all the fingers I seemed to be getting as I blew past the cars in the other lanes. But then I saw the flashing red and blue lights, _FML!!!_

I pulled into the Walgreens parking lot, and turned off my engine. He pulled up on the drivers side, so he would have to walk around his car to get to my window. _Don't they usually park a couple spaces away from the vehicle?_

He got out of the car, and headed my way, it wasn't until half way to my car that I realized who the officer was. _Dad!_

"Young lady, do you happen to know how fast you were going, or how loud your music was?" Wait, that isn't my dad, he's in Chicago. But then why is this guy wearing his uniform, with his badge... He still hadn't pulled down his shades away from his face or moved his hat which had his face in shadows.

"I was going 5 over the speed limit, and my volume was at 21. It can go up to 50." I never changed my volume, no matter song, place, or person. It was my car, don't like my music, get the hell out. He ignored what I had just said entirely.

"Great was an understatement, you look absolutely devouring." The officer leaned into my window, and pulled down his sun glasses. _James._

"How are you doing Bella, did you get my text?" I had gasped when he pulled down his sunglasses, now I couldn't look away from his eyes. I could only nod my head.

"I don't like seeing you speed the way you do. You could get into a serious accident and then what would I do with myself. Cherish your life more Isabella Swan, I know I do. I'll be in touch. Drive safely." He pulled away from my window, while putting his sunglasses in place. He walked back to the police car, and drove away, beeping his horn. When he did that, I snapped out of being frozen, and started to shake. I got my phone right away, and pressed number 2 on my speed dial, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" I felt relaxed at that exact moment.

"Hi, its Bella."

"Oh, Hi..."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Bells, you tell me." I didn't understand why he had that angry tone to his voice.

"Jacob, I have no idea what your talking about? I haven't talked to you since you came to visit. Which, by the way, I got sick from the food, so no more cucumber pb&j sandwiches, okay?"

"Yah, I don't think I'll be visiting anytime soon..."

"Jacob, what the hell is up your butt? I called to tell you about a creeper, and you won't even talk to me, fine. Call me when you feel like talking, because I don't know about you, I miss my best friend." I hung up on him, and turned off my phone. I knew he was going to call back, and say how sorry he was, but I wanted him to think about what he had done.

I pulled out of the Walgreens parking lot, and headed home. I had 'I Caught Myself' by Paramore, blasting out of my car speakers, and passing all the cars on the rode. I didn't care what James had to say, he was a freaking creeper anyways.

--------------------

When I got home, I said hi to Janice, grabbed a snack, headed up the stairs, and threw my stuff next to my desk. As I placed my keys on the key ring next to my door, I saw I had two letters on my bed from the mail. The top one was from my dad, _I'll read it later,_ the second one was from my old working job in Chicago. I read the letter with shock and dismay. They were sending my check to my dad, but they couldn't give me all of my money because they had closed down. They said they were sorry they couldn't pay me fully, but they said they knew a place that would hire me. I dialed the number into my phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello, Camp Awana, how may I help you?" _The voice sounds familiar..._

"Um, yah, I got this phone number from my last manager, saying your company was hiring...?"

"We don't exactly pay for people to work here, but we do offer free meals and a fun time hanging out. You would mostly work on the weekends, so your weeks would be free. It's a volunteer based camp."

"What happens there when you 'hang out'?"

"We mostly hangout in the messhall, play games, sports, that sort of thing."

"That sounds like a fun time."

"You have no idea, my name is Edward by the way."

"Hi, my name is Bella." He paused before he continued.

"...Is that short for anything?"

"Yah, why?"

"Isabella..."

"Yah,...how did you guess?"

"So, do you think your very interested in volunteering here at camp? We would need to have a full interview with you to consider 'hiring' you fully, but we could do that tomorrow if your available?" _Why hadn't he answered my question?_

"That sounds good, I need the address and what time I should arrive." He gave me the address and the time, 6:30, to arrive at Camp.

"Well, Bella, I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night."

"You too. Night." I hung up my phone, and turned it off right away. That was when I realized that Edward was supposed to call me.... _Edward!!_ Was that him on the phone, was that why the voice sounded so familiar? I grabbed the house phone, and dialed the camp number. Then, I turned my phone back on and called Edward at the same time. I let the camp number ring two times before I actually hit send on my cell phone, which was calling Edward.

"Hello, Camp Awana, how may I help you?"

"Umm...I actually had a question but I just forgot it..." My other phone was on its second ring.

"When you think of it let me know."

"Okay, sounds good." I heard Edward pick up his cell phone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I had my home phone, which was calling camp, pressed more closely to my ear, and I could hear Edward say what he had just said. I gasped in shock.

"Edward?!" I had both phones pressed against my ear, and talked into both phones at the same time. He must have heard my voice from the camp phone, because he was all kicks and giggles when he talked next.

"I guess you caught me... How did you figure out the person on the camp phone was me?" I heard the camp phone get hung up, so I hung up the house phone.

"I was about to turn my phone off, and I realized 'Edward', and I figured there weren't many Edwards around." I shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"You're a smart one. So, tell me hun, how was school?"

"It actually kinda sucked, and I got a text message from James."

"What was that last part, I wasn't able to hear it correctly? _Come on Edward, we need to talk and you know it._" The last voice was of a whinning woman. I grew extremely jealous, because I knew it wasn't Alice's.

"Umm...it seems your busy, are we still going to see each other tonight?"

"Actually, I can't. I want to see you, but Camp is tying me down right now." I was extremely disappointed, and a little angry. _Who the hell was this other girl?_

"Will you be at school tomorrow?" I knew the answer before he even said anything.

"No, I still have things I need to sort through. I will be back on Monday though."

"So that means I won't see you this weekend?"

"No, I'm sorry Bella. I will explain what is going on, just not right now. Hold on. _Tanya, I'll be right back and then we can talk. I need to finish this phone call._ Sorry bout that Bella." I tried to keep the tears of jealousy out of my voice, but I don't know how well I did.

"Seems you have time _Tanya_ but not for me, I have to go anyways. I'll see you when you get back to school Mr. Masen. Have a good night." I almost hung up on him, but I couldn't stand the way his voice sounded, sad and terrified.

"Isabella, it's not like that at all. I have no feelings for Tanya, I have to tell her there is no future between me and her. I care for you, and only you. You are the one who has hold of my heart, no one else. Please believe me."

"I don't mean to sound like a teenager, but how am I supposed to believe that when your spending more of your time with her. I would understand if it was Alice, but I guess I just need to grow up." He sounded angry with something; hurt, sadness, lust? I couldn't decipher.

"_Isabella_, I don't care that you are 17, only that you must see how I truly feel about you. I guess yesterday didn't show you how I truly felt." His tone got lighter, "Bella, I am falling in love with you. I have _never_ been in love before, not ever. Please believe me when I saw my feelings are true." I still was a little angry, but I knew what he was saying was true, even though I knew him all of three days.

"I believe you Edward, I truly do. I want you to know that I deeply care about you, too. I do trust you, even though it may not seem like that. Have fun, I'll see you whenever you get a chance." I heard Edward sigh, a sigh of happiness.

"I do care truly for you, know that. No matter what happens, know that. I'll text you later." I didn't know what he meant by 'no matter what happens' but I understood the rest.

"Sounds good, talk to you later then."

"Bye, love."

"Bye, Edward." We hung up, and I felt complete.

I was flabbergasted as I re-thought about Edward and I. I mean, I have only known him three days, but here we are, falling in love with each other. I mean, seriously, it is kinda weird. But the instant attraction we both felt towards each other, that must mean something. Love at first sight I guess. I was still thinking about Edward and I while I was lying on my bed, when my mother called me for dinner.

"BELLA, DINNER IS READY!" There Renee goes again, yelling through the intercom. Mom didn't like cell phones at the dining room table, so before I left my room, I checked my phone. I had a text from Edward.

_Bella-_

_Stay the fuck away from Edward, he is _**my**_ boyfriend. You have no hold over him, if I find you texting or calling him again, I will make sure you never walk straight again. Stay safe, grasshopper._

_Tanya_

What the fuck?!

"BELLA, NOW!" Damn mother, always interrupting moments like these. You gotta love her though, saving me from bitching out this _Tanya_ girl. _I bet she's blonde, too._ I couldn't help but laugh at that thought as I skipped down the stairs.

**Didn't expect things to happen like that, well, neither did I. Haha! At least everything is coming down to the beginning of the prologue... dun dun dun.... yes you'll probably hate me for what is in store, but truly, it will end like we all want it too....Can't figure out how, then you'll just have to wait and see. =]] I hope you guys liked this, I did proofread, so please review!! Love ya'll! =]]]**

**OH OH!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!!! HAPPY DAY!!!! =]]]**


	22. Flying away

1**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! **

**Sorry for the long wait! I just haven't felt like writing in a while. I did have to write for my expos class, so I took my time and wrote those, instead of this! But Turnabout was amazing! My date to turnabout asked me out on a **_**real**_** date, went to the movies and had dinner at chipotle! It was pretty awesome!! Haha =]] So, without further ado, ENJOY!!!!**

_________________________

"_BELLA, NOW!" Damn mother, always interrupting moments like these. You gotta love her though, saving me from bitching out this Tanya girl. I bet she's blonde, too. I couldn't help but laugh at that thought as I skipped down the stairs._

____________

After dinner, I headed outside with my SLR camera, the camera that shoots black and white photographs, and went to the park by my house. I didn't know what I wanted to take pictures of, but I had an itch to do something artsy fartsy.

When I got to the park, I sat down on the swing, and looked across the park, seeing if any ideas came into my head. I wish I had a model, I'd have them swing upside down from the monkey bars. I set the camera down by my feet, and pushed off the ground. I couldn't swing for very long, because I started to get nauseous. But I kept pushing my legs to go higher and higher. Soon, I was flying through the air, and landing safely on my feet. Jumping from a swing always gets the adrenaline running through my veins. But after I landed, a wave of dizziness took over, and my legs gave out on me. I sat down, breathing heavily, and lay back, looking up at the stars. But then, something blocked my view from the stars.

"Bella..." It was Edward.

"Edward." Edward leaned over me, pulled me gently to my feet, and hugged me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and took in his heavenly scent. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I looked up at Edward, with my chin on chest, and gazed into his eyes. Edward pulled back as well, and gazed into my eyes as well.

"Bella." He leaned down and placed his soft, firm lips to mine. After the first contact, Edward grew hungry for the taste of my lips, because he began furiously kissing me. I didn't protest, it had been a whole 24 hours since we had last had any physical contact.

Edward pulled away, too soon, and placed his forehead onto mine. His breathing was labored, as if he had just worked out, but then again, so was mine. Our hands found each other, and interlaced, joining us as one whole. I couldn't get over how this man was even remotely attracted to me. I was a teenager, illegal not to mention, and here he was, kissing me in a public park. Has he lost his control, or just his mind?

"I needed to see you. I need to explain something, too." Our foreheads were still touching, but he unlaced our one hand, and placed his fingers on my lips, silencing me.

"I want to explain everything before you come to any conclusion. This is extremely difficult for me, because I have fallen in love with you Isabella. I know, three days, but it was love at first sight for me. Yes, corny line, but it is very true. I don't know how else to explain it. I saw you, and knew there was no one else for me. You, and only you. I don't need another woman to complete me, I only need the love you can provide for me. Even if you have no love to give, just being apart of my life would be enough. But now, I must explain why I must break my heart into two pieces. I am dating Tanya, as of one hour ago." I pulled my head away from his chest, where it had fallen during his speech. I looked at him, stunned and speechless. _What?!_ I wanted to pull away from him, slap him across the face, and never look back. But as I thought this, my heart took it's first punch. I really wanted to hear why he left me for that bimbo.

"Listen, please. I've been getting asked why I'm getting text messages from you, and why I'm getting calls from a student. I don't want to get either of us in trouble, just like with the James thing. This is the only way for us to be together, for now. During college, when people have forgotten about you, I will do this right. We will go on public dates, and kiss in public, and do whatever else you want to do. But for now, this is how it has to be, to keep us both safe. I know it makes no sense, but it has to be done. If you want to forget about me, and never see me again, I will understand. Just know I will keep you in my heart for as long as I live, and maybe longer... I'm done now....Say something Bella. Please." I didn't know what to say, or think. I couldn't imagine leaving Edward to another woman, but then again, I could. I wanted to know just one thing...

"Why not just leave me? Like, make her your real girlfriend, and forget about me. What makes me so special? I'm some teenage drama queen, nothing special. She's a _woman_ and can give you more then I ever could, or more then I ever would. Just make her your everything, you don't need me." I tried to pull my hands away from his, but he held his grasp. I could tell he wanted me to look up at him, but I didn't want to. _Stubborn much?!_

"Isabella Swan, look at me. Don't you _ever_ think that about yourself. _Nothing special_? Are you serious Bella? When I look into your brown chocolate eyes, I get lost and just wanna gobble them down. Your nose. The cutest little smelling device I've ever seen. That mouth. Don't get me started. You send chills down my spine whenever you kiss my mouth gently. But with passion, oh man, I can barely control myself from taking you. Your hands, they are the softest thing ever! The way you hold you body, with confidence and with self-esteem radiating off of you. Everything about you invites me in. Your voice, your face, your smell, and your body. There's nothing about you that is revolting in any way. I bet your farts even smell like perfume. Isabella Marie Swan, you are like the sun to me. Without you, my world is a black hole, sucking me down in it. But when I see you, I feel like I'm floating, and not falling into nothing. You could never be _just _a teenager. You _just _happen to be the love of my existence." I grew teary eyed when Edward was giving his speech, because I could tell he meant every word of what he was saying. I threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him as tightly as I possibly could. I could feel Edward's arms wrap around me too, and felt him squeeze as well.

I was still hugging Edward, as he whispered 'I love you, Isabella Marie Swan' over and over into my ear, when I felt a vibration.

"FML. Who could possibly be interrupting... crap! Bella, your not going to like this. Hello...Hi, honey...Yeah, I'm still at the store...Yeah, I'll pick you up a pack of gum...Alright, I'll see you soon....Bye."

"Tanya?" I was standing a little distance away from Edward, giving him is room with his phone call, and to clear my head. I wasn't liking how he called her honey, it made me jealous and angry. I was breathing in and out, because I felt I was going to explode.

"Yeah. I have to go now. I lost track of time. Bella, come here, please. I have something for you in my car. Please?" He stuck his hand towards me, beckoning me to take it, and I did. I didn't completely understand what he was doing, but I knew it needed to be done.

I followed him to his car, and he held my hand with a tight grasp, not letting an inch of my hand free.

"I made this for you. So you would have a piece of me with you at all times. No matter what happens in the future." _There he goes again with the _no matter what_ deal. _I may not understand why he kept saying it, but I knew it meant things were going to get worse. Much, much worse.

**________________**

**Yes, another mini cliffer. This is kinda a filler chapter until I have actual time to write a real long chapter. I'm not going to proofread it, sorry guys. I tend to not make many mistakes, but it would be nice to proofread my stories before I put them up, I know! I think I totally forgot to reply back to your reviews, and I'm terribly sorry for it. Please know, I will reply this time! PROMISE!!! Okay, now, click that green button, and the next chapter will be up before the end of next week!! Thank you!!! =]]]**


	23. Good bye

1**I do not own Twilight!!**

**Spent last weekend with my grandfather from Tennessee, it was okay. It was nice to see him, and this weekend I spent with my dad. Not cool. Well, this is EXTREMELY short, and I'm terribly sorry. Drama in my life right now, I don't even know where to start. Well, enough ranting, ENJOY!!!! [sorry again for it's shortness!]**

**____________________________**

"_I made this for you. So you would have a piece of me with you at all times. No matter what happens in the future." There he goes again with the no matter what deal. I may not understand why he kept saying it, but I knew it meant things were going to get worse. Much, much worse._

"Here," Edward handed me a mini key chain with a crystal shaped heart. It was about the width of my thumb across. I was stunned, it was so beautiful. Magnificent would be a better word to use.

"It's... wow. Thank you. Where did you get it?" I was fingering the chain that would link the charm to my eyes, and feeling the different grooves of the heart. I couldn't look at Edward, because I knew the tear valve would open up.

"It was what my father gave to my mother when he proposed to her. Since their both deceased, and I received everything of theirs, I have decided to give it to you. I should probably give it to you when I propose, but I want you to know it's you I want to marry. Not Tanya, not anyone else. It's a real diamond, too." I looked up at him, stunned once again. _Real?!_ I couldn't believe he would give me something this important to him. I didn't quite understand.

"You can't give me something like this, it's too precious." I tried handing it back to him. He took the key chain and my hand, and placed the key chain back into my hand. He closed his fist around mine, and kissed the top of my hand gently.

"This is yours. It is mine to give away, and to you whom I give it too. Please treasure it with your own heart, because I see that, what is in your hands, as my true heart. So, in a sense, I've given you my heart, literally." He chuckled at his little joke, as did I. "Please Isabella, I love you, and nothing will change that." Edward reached down to my face, and kissed me gently on my lips, as if it was the kiss to show how he truly felt. I had chills run throughout my entire body.

He pulled away too quickly for my liking, but I knew he had to go to his 'girlfriend'. More like walking herpes! _Too harsh Bella, let's be nice now._ Like that was going to happen.

"I will talk to you later Isabella. Email me whenever, I will always respond. Always. I love you Isabella." He kissed me once again, on my lips, and walked around to the driver's side.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'll email you when I go home. I kinda have to tell you about some things..." Edward stopped trying to open his car, and looked at me.

"What things?" He sounded tense, and had an edge of anger. _Uh-oh._

"Um...about James and what your girlfriend texted me." I wasn't looking at Edward, only what was in my hands, the key chain.

"What about James, Bella? Tell me, I'm not leaving until you tell me." Edward had walked back over to me, and with his hands, he turned my body towards him.

"He...um, texted me during school. Saying how I looked great, and how he would see me soon..."

"Have you seen him today, after you received that text?" He was gripping my shoulders, it wasn't hurting....yet.

"Yeah. He pretended to be a police officer, and pulled me over. I thought it was my dad at first, but then, I saw his face. He left, and told me he would be in touch..." Edward was gripping my shoulders more, and it began to hurt. "Edward, your hurting me..."

"Sorry Bella," He released his death grip on my arms, and started to walk off. But then he quickly walked back, and turned again. He was pacing.

"Edward, you have to leave. I have a feeling Tanya will call back, and ask who your with..." He stopped when I mentioned Tanya, and looked at me with eyes of hatred. The eyes weren't looking at me, but through me, probably aimed at _her_. _Whore._

"I can't leave you, not with James still pursuing you. Fuck! Bella, you need to do it this week. I know it's probably hard..."

"_You know!_ You know nothing! You're leaving me to go to your _girlfriend_, while I'm what? Waiting to get raped by a creeper. Yeah. Just leave, I don't want your fucking sympathy. LEAVE!" My hands were in tight fists at my side, and the crystal heart was digging into my hand. I was fuming. _How dare he!_

"Bella, you know I don't want to leave..."

"If you didn't want to leave, you'd tell that _whore_ to go to hell, and get over herself. But no, your going to her!" I was done yelling, especially at him. I didn't want to end on a bad note. "I'm sorry. I'm just über stressed and don't know what to do. Maybe sex will relax me a bit," I laughed, vaguely, at my unhumorous joke. "Seriously though, your going to be late meeting up with Tanya..." Edward was standing about three feet away from me, so I barely saw him come at me with a fierce look of desperation in his eyes. He grabbed my face, once again, and firmly kissed me. Passionately is a better word for how his lips were feverishly attached to mine. I found myself, once again, latched at his hair, and not wanting to come up to breath. I pulled away this time, not wanting him to be late.

"I love you Edward, always and forever. Now go." I pushed him gently away from me, and looked into his face. His sad eyes were looking back at me.

"And I love you, Isabella. Never ending and always there. Keep my heart safe, I want to come back to it, as soon as I am able. Bye my love."

"Bye..." Our eye contact never cracked until he got into his car, and drove away. I stayed standing there, trying to figure out how exactly what had just happened. I felt a vibration in my back pocket. _Stupid phone._

_Isabella-_

_Get inside this house now! It's after 9:00 p.m., you still have homework and to take a shower. Let's go!_

_Mom_

Mothers. Always gotta ruin everything.

**I KNOW! EXTREMELYYYYYY SHORT!! But it's been like two weeks since I put up anything, an I know I hate waiting for a story, so I figured I'd give you a little more info on the 'break up' of Bella and Edward! Please!!! if there are any questions, private message me, and I will answer all or any of your questions!!! Thank you all for reviewing!!!**


	24. Dark Deep Brown Eyes

1**I do not own Twilight!!!**

**Alright, new chapter! it's a long one, for me at least. OHH THERE IS A LOT OF FLUFF!!! But not with Edward... Don't hate me please!!! =] Enjoy!!!**

_______________________________

_Mothers. Always gotta ruin everything._

I walked back home, thinking about Edward and how I was going to miss him, terribly. I wanted to beat Tanya to a crisp, but being belligerent wasn't my style. I couldn't believe that I wasn't going to see Edward and yet, I could believe it entirely. I mean, I was just a kid and she was a grown adult. She could give him the wants a _man_ needs, but I can't. _Can't I?!_ No, how would I, inexperienced, be able to please a God like him. Seriously?! I'm not meant to be with Edward. I may love him with my whole heart, but.... I don't have a 'but'. I love him, plain and simple. Life was going to suck for awhile, and I didn't have any idea how to change that. Maybe I did.

I looked at my phone, and saw I had about six voice messages. I called my voice mail, all six were from Jacob. The first one was right after I hung up on him.

_Bella, please call me back. I didn't mean to upset you. It's been a rough day, and I got a freaking email from school saying how I'm failing classes. I want my best friend, more then anything right now. Please Bells, call me back..._

The second, third, and fourth voice mail message were in thirty minutes intervals. He sounded more and more desperate.

_Bells?! I'm sorry, I truly want to talk to you. Please call me back._ _If you don't I'm going to come to your house, and not leave until you talk to me..._

_Bella?! Pick up your phone, this is getting ridiculous. If your not going to pick up your phone, then I'm not going to call anymore. Maybe I don't even want you to be my best friend anymore..._

_Bells, I didn't mean that last message. Please call me back, I still want you to be my best friend. I really need to talk to you too..._

I started to feel bad that I turned my phone off, but then the fifth and sixth message, withing fifteen minutes of each other, made me horrible. Jacob had been drinking, and was leaving me drunk messages. It didn't take him long to get drunk since he doesn't drink..._ever_.

_Bellllls. *haha* that feels weird on my tongue... Okay, Bella. Yeah, I've been drinking, but it's because I realllly miss you and you won't pick up my phone calls. It kinda makes me angry too. I want to talk to you, like _now_, but no, you won't pick up your phone. You think your too good for me now! Now that your rich and have a teacher boyfriend, you don't want to associate yourself with me anymore. Well, fine. I don't want to be around you anyways..._

_Bella. Please pick up your phone. I didn't want to be mean, I want to talk to you. I love you. Wait, forget I said that. No, I_ do_ love you Bella. I have for a long time. Pick up please..._

I knew Jacob cared about me, a lot. But I never knew he actually _loved_ me. I didn't think I was good enough for love, at least not with Jacob. Well, it was just that I didn't love Jacob the way he loved me. _ Don't I?! _I really did have feelings for Jacob. Maybe I could give him a shot. I dialed two, and hit send. Jacob was on speed dial. Number one was 9-1-1. Dad was number three. Jacob I guess meant more, even though I loved my dad, that was never going to change.

"*hiccup* Hello?" He sounds more drunk then _Dumbo_.

"Jake... it's Bella..."

"Oh, now you..*hiccup*..call. Did you get my messages?" If he wasn't hiccuping every other word, I'd believe he was straight.

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't call back until now. I was mad at you. You wouldn't listen to what I had to say." I had an edge of anger in my tone, just because he didn't care to be apart of my life when I needed him more then Edward. And that's a lot to say right now.

"I know. But I'm here now. What's the..*hiccup* matter?"

"Jake, I know you've been drinking. So, I can't talk to you while your under the influence. Go sleep, and we'll talk to tomorrow."

"NO! I want to..*hiccup*...see you. Drive down here please. Or I'm going to come to you, under the influence or not. *hiccup*"

"Don't you _dare_, Jacob Black! It's Thursday. I'll drive to see you tomorrow after school. Please be reasonable."

"No, I want to see you tonight, right now, twenty minutes ago. I love you Isabella Swan. I realized how I felt the minute after you told me you were moving. I just didn't have the balls to tell you how I felt. I want you, all of you, forever and ever. There is no other girl for me, you and only you. You probably don't feel the same way about me, but I can love you enough for us both. Please come down and see me Bella.... Please..." I tuned out after he said he loved me. I had stopped across the street from my house, and couldn't move another foot. _I love him too_.

It had been three weeks since that dreaded Thursday. I couldn't begin to think about Jacob, let alone Edward. Edward and Tanya were getting serious. Edward and Tanya had purity rings, and Edward wore Tanya's around his neck on a necklace and vice versa. I couldn't believe......{prologue}

Don't get me started on Jake. I hung up on him after I realized I loved him too. I couldn't stand to be with Jake, and love him, when I knew I was waiting for Edward. But why would Edward care anymore. He barely talked to me, or looked at me. I cried after that class, everyday. I'd let a few tears slip down my face, and wipe them away as soon as they began. Edward may be the love of my life, but he's not the love of my right now. That was Jacob. He calls and has left a message every day since I hung up on him. I never went and saw him over the weekend, and I have no idea why. I wanted to see him, badly, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

Jessica was still the same bitch. She hated me even more after she got all my load of punishment from that one day in the lunch room. After Ben joined my side, the whole school seemed to follow suit. People who passed me in the hallways smiled at me, and said hi. Sometimes people would come by Angela and my table and drop off food. The food items were always sealed, so we took them and handed them out to other students who weren't eating. Angela knew what students hadn't had a real meal in awhile, so I used my unwanted popularity to their advantage. We would walk by their table and pass them food, and the joy in their eyes was always too much for me. I cried because of their happiness once a week. It made me happy to deal with the Bitch Crew, since I could help those who needed the help themselves.

I hadn't seen James since the day at Walgreen's either, or even heard from him. I took that as a sign that he was over me, until a few days ago. He sent me another text message.

_Bella- I know you and Eddie didn't work out, I'm terribly sorry. But now we can start hanging out. I will see you in a few days, I can't wait to be near you once again Bella. Love, James._

I was terribly creeped out, and plus, my mom and step dad were out of town for the weekend and they were at some lawyer banquet. I could have gone, but I didn't want to have to fake a smile, and wear a dress I was uncomfortable in. I stayed home with Janice.

I was sitting in my room, working on my math homework that wasn't due till after the weekend. Janice said I had a visitor and that he was coming up the stairs, over the intercom. I jumped up, told her thanks, and went to my door. I opened it and was surprised by who I saw standing outside my door. It was the love of my right now, Jacob Black.

"Jacob...?!" I was shocked, stunned, nervous, and blushing at his arrival at the other end of the hallway. He had rounded the corner and was crossing the three doors that were before my room. Jake had a determined look upon his face, _had he always been so muscular?_ I was standing between the door jamb and my door, one hand on each, wondering why my stomach had suddenly dropped. _Oh yah, it's because I'm in love with this big goof._

"Bella..." His voice was deep, and it sent goose bumps through my entire body. I shook a little from the sensation his voice had on me. He was right in front of me, and didn't stop walking as he picked me up in his arms. I squeezed around his neck, as he squeezed my waist in response. He was spinning, and I couldn't help but laugh at it. I put my face into his neck and took a big whiff of his cologne. It was never something I could find at the stores, and he never did tell me how he got to smell so good. I suspected it was the combination of his sweat, natural smell, laundry scent, and axe body spray. All this combined, I wanted to gobble him up he smelled so good.

We both pulled away and looked at each other. He put me down on my feet, without breaking eye contact, and touched my face gently with both of his hands.

"Bella, I'm going to go out for a little bit, call if you need anything." Janice was giving me time alone with Jacob, I was happy but also scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. I turned away from Jake, sadly taking my eyes away from his deep brown ones, and answered Janice.

"I'll call, be safe."

"Of course dear." I turned back and found myself face to face with Jacob's chest. He was standing two feet away when I went to answer Janice, but now he was toe to toe with me. I looked up at his face and instantly felt heat rush to my face. He hadn't said anything since he said my name, and it sent shivers down my spine just thinking about how he said my name before.

"Bella," there go the shivers again, "I love you, and couldn't stand another day without knowing how you felt. I need to know..." He looked pleading into my eyes, asking but not demanding, just in dire need of knowing. I felt my heart swell, and knew my answer right away.

"Jacob, I love you." I looked into his eyes, and he looked back at me, trying to decipher if I was lying. I guess he found his answer, because in the next moment, his lips were crushed to mine and his hands were holding my face. The kiss wasn't as delicate as Edward's...._why the hell are you thinking about him now?!_ I couldn't help but yell at myself, Jacob was here now, and Edward wasn't. That was enough answer for my heart to dive into the kiss a little bit more. I wove my hands through his hair, and pulled his face to mine with some more force. Jacob didn't need any more telling, and he added a little tongue into the kiss. I was more then happy to oblige. Our tongues danced around and around, but while still respecting each other's 'room'. Jacob has pressed me back into the wall, and his body felt good against mine; I fit just right. Jake picked me up by my waist and I wrapped my legs around his stomach, our kiss not stopping. Jake pulled his lips away from mine, and whispered in my ear, "Don't let go..." I pulled my hands from his hair, reluctantly, and wrapped them around his neck as we started kissing, again. He pulled his hands away from around my waist, and started pushing things off of my bed as I clung to him. After he pushed everything off of my bed, he tried to, gently, pull me off of him, but I wouldn't allow it. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I gasped. His eyes were a dark deep brown, instead of just deep, it was very...sexy.

"Isabella, you can let go now." His hands were on my either side of my hips, and he was drumming his fingers against my skin. I must have forgotten that I was only wearing a sports bra, because when I looked down, I saw my cleavage. I looked back up at him quickly, unsure what to do. His eyes were losing the dark in them, but the Jacob I knew was still there.

"Oh..." I said dumbly. I pulled my arms away from around his neck, and placed them on his chest, and then I removed my legs. My knees were bent, ankles crossed, and yet I wasn't on the ground. I realized that Jacob was holding me up by my waist, and laying me back on my bed. He lay on top of me, and we started to kiss crazily again. I wove my hands back into his hair, and his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me on top of him as he rolled onto his back. I giggled as his hands seemed to, unknowingly, find my ticklish spots.

"I forgot you were ticklish, Isabella." His voice was so unbelievably husky, I stopped and looked into his eyes. They were darker then before, and I gasped. Jacob, unsure what was wrong, wiped my hair back from my eyes and spoke.

"I like how intense your looking at me with your dark chocolate eyes, instead of your normal chocolate eyes..." Jacob continued to touch my face, out lining my features. We he started to trace my lips, they opened without me necessarily wanting them too.

"Isabella, I want you. Now. But, if you don't want me, in that way, all you need to do is say so. I will back off, and we can do something else, as long as I can hold onto your hand. I never want to let you go, especially to another man..." I didn't know what to do, so I lay my head on his chest, right where his heart was. I could hear his heart beating at an irregular rate, but then he began to slow down and beat slowly. Jacob was tracing his hands up and down my lower back, staying under my sports bra.

"I want you too Jacob, for two reasons. The first is because of you and the way you make me feel, how you've always made me feel. The second isn't an exactly happy one. It's why I called you a couple of weeks ago."

"The day I got unbelievably drunk?"

"Yah. The day I stopped talking to you, till today at least," Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, let's not talk about those longgg weeks. We'll discuss them later. Right now, I want to know this bad reason of why you want to...want me... *haha*." As Jake began to laugh, his stomach bounced up and down, and because I was still laying on him, so was I. I tried to roll off of him, but he stopped laughing and rolled on top of me, locking me beneath him. He had a austere look upon his chiseled face. I took a good look at him for the first time in a long time. There were different feelings now, and I saw him differently I realized. His skin had his dark tone to him, as if he lived at the beach every day at summer, which was pretty much what happened. Jake and I swam, and tanned every day of summer pretty much, except he got tan while I burned. He was still as tan as he was the last day of summer, _stupid Italian background! _**[I'm Italian so this is meant as no offense to anyone!!]** His face was very salient, or prominent. All his features were of a man, even though he was still only 17 years old. There was no mustache or beard, and not even stubble. His lips were like Zac Efron's, full and totally yummy to eat! His eyes were my favorite part. His deep brown eyes reminded me of melting chocolate, I wanted to get lost in both of them! Somehow, his shirt came off, not that I was complaining, and every muscle was in its exact place. A perfect six pack, with an oncoming eight pack. Pecks just noticeable, but not big enough where he would have to wear a bra. His arms were big, and I felt I could get lost in them. I felt secure and also loved when he hugged me. His voice was something I had never heard before. He spoke with words normal people don't use, and made weird noises, too. But now, when his voice got husky, I wanted to just get lost in what he was saying. Except now, where he was talking to me with that austere look still on his face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I smiled up at his glorious face.

"I said, 'Where do you think your going?'"

"Well, you were laughing, and I was getting bounced around, so..."

"So, that doesn't mean leave me. Let's be real here doofus. You don't leave me, like in neverland where you never get older, except you never leave me. Got it?!" I knew he was kidding about _never_ leaving, but there was something underlining what he was really saying. _Probably doesn't want me to leave him, on my own terms. _He was so in love with me, _oh?!_

"Jake..." I usually call im Jacob, since I love saying his full name, but when I call him by his nickname, he usually knows something is up.

"What?! What's wrong? Am I crushing you?!" Jacob tried getting off me, but I grabbed onto his shoulders and held him where he was. He looked down at me, and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him with all the feelings I had in the world. Jake was momentarily confused by my actions, but soon crushed his lips to mine with more passion then I thought possible. There was no tongue in this passion kiss, for none was needed.

Jake pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"You do love me, don't you?" He still was unsure of me, _stupid goof._

"Yes, Jake, I love you. And I know that you love me. More then your letting on. Come on, let's go downstairs and put a movie in. I want to snuggle up to the love of my life, and kiss him until I fall asleep in your arms." I pushed him off of me, and pulled him along behind me. Jake couldn't stand being behind, so he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me down the stairs.

"Jake, stop it, put me down."

"On one condition."

"Goof, What?!"

"You have to get on my back!"

"Fine, but I have one better." Jake put me down, and I jumped back into his arms, with my legs wrapped around his stomach once again. I pulled his face down to mine, and kissed him fiercely. Jake almost fell from the intensity of my kiss, but caught himself, and started walking back towards the basement door. His hands were on my back, and I realized, once again, that I still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Jake!!"

"What?!" Jake looked at my face and was terribly confused.

"I still don't have a shirt on!! We have to go back upstairs!"

"If I don't have to wear a shirt, neither do you!" He continued walking towards the basement door, and wouldn't turn around. I realized the laundry room door was to the left, so I reached for the handle. I grabbed it, and turned the handle. The door swung open and Jake almost ran into the door.

"Get me a shirt, now! It's cold downstairs, please." I gave him my pouty lip and puppy dog eyes, and knew he would give in.

"FINE!" Haha, yah me! Jake set me down, and I went in my basket picked out my shirt, and then pulled a shirt of Jake's out, too.

"Why do you have my shirt?!"

"I stole it from your room when you were still at the beach. I wrapped it in a plastic bag, threw it in my bag, and then came back down to the beach. It had your smell, and I wanted it," I said matter of fact.

"Hmm, well, I'll just have to give this back to you after I'm done wearing it then, won't I?"

"That's what I was thinking!"

"*haha* Okay, get back here so I can carry you down those stairs. And no distracting me or we'll both go tumbling down those stairs. Got it?!" I nodded as I jumped back onto Jake's front.

I was kissing his neck as I heard my phone go off upstairs. _It's probably Angela wanting to hang out tomorrow, so that's when I'll call her._ I continued kissing Jake's neck as he descended down the stairs. He set me on my rump, and went to the movie player and inserted a disk. _Deja vú_ _can you say. Wasn't I doing the same exact thing I did with Edward?!_ Oh shut up! Edward is probably with Tanya right now, and I'm with Jake. And that's who I'm going to keep my mind on.

Jake came back over to the couch and picked me up, and placed me on his lap.

"Jake, where did all this confidence come from. You would rarely touch my hand before, what changed?"

"Well, you helped me. I knew you were confident and that's the kinda man you wanted to be with, so I convinced myself that I could be confident, too. How am I doing?" We were looking at each other again, and I didn't mind at all.

"Wonderfully. You sure you didn't practice with some girl before and get all your skills from being with her?" I didn't think he would have had a girlfriend and not tell me.

"Of course not. Some girl did kiss me though, I started to kiss her back, but then it wasn't her I was picturing kissing. It was you. I guess I got confidence, too. Plus I started watching James Bond movies, 007 has a way with girls. *haha*" I loved the way his face looked when he laughed. I pulled his face to mine and started to kiss him again. The movie was playing but we weren't playing any attention to it, only to each other.

We ended up falling asleep down stairs, with me wrapped in his arms. I guess Janice found us, because I woke up with a blanket draped over both of us. I kissed Jake on his cheek, and snuggled closer to his hard chest. He tightened his grasp that was around me and kissed my head. We both fell back asleep after a long night of kissing, and revealing our true feelings for each other.

What I later found out, when Jacob was in the shower getting ready, was that it wasn't Angela that called last night. It was Edward.

______________________

**Don't hate!! Please! I mean, come on. Edward left Bella, what would you have done?! Lol. Well, review because next chapter is from EPOV! If you want Edward's take of the past few weeks, review for EPOV, if not, review for BPOV! Love you all!!!! =]]]**

**Okay!!!! I have this friend, who writes this amazing story!!!! It has Bella going through different experiences, like getting a tattoo, before she becomes a vampire. THEN she starts to have vampire experiences!!!!! The story is SUPER SICK!!!! Yes, Edward is in it!!! lol =]]]] Please read it!!! The story is called HUMAN EXPERIENCES by .bella please read it!!! =]]]**


	25. Decision EPOV

1**I do not own Twilight! **

**Hi! So I was in Tennessee for spring break, and it was awesome!!! but I also realized that I am beginning to love the fanfiction stories better then the actual book, well at least one story in general. It is called **_**THE RED LINE**_**, It is a SICK!!! story that you should read!!! I'm going to start off where Edward got into his car during Chapter 23, on his way to see Tanya. Sorry for the wait, I haven't been exactly **_**wanting**_** to write but I am, for you guys. Anyways, ENJOY!! =] **

**BPOV **of chapter 23 [The last time Edward was in the picture]

"_I love you Edward, always and forever. Now go." I pushed him gently away from me, and looked into his face. His sad eyes were looking back at me._

"_And I love you, Isabella. Never ending and always there. Keep my heart safe, I want to come back to it, as soon as I am able. Bye my love."_

**EPOV**

I kept my eyes on my Isabella for as long as possible, not taking them off of her until I got into my car. Even as I put on my seat belt and started the car, the rearview mirror was directed towards her.

I knew if I didn't leave then and now, I would never leave. I put the car into drive, and started driving away from the love of my life.

It's so weird to think of her as the 'love' of my life. I mean, I've known her all of a week or two and since that glance in the lunchroom, I knew. I knew she was the one, and only, girl for me. _Then why the hell am I driving to Tanya's?!_ Don't answer that. It's for both of us, to keep us both safe from suspecting suspects. If anyone were to find out about our forbidden love, it would be the end of my career and her love life. I would be marked down as a sex offender and no guy would be able to compare to her dating a real man. _Way to boost the ego, Edward._

It would be so much easier to just drop her like a dirty kleenex into a garbage can, but even the thought of never seeing her again makes me want to turn the car around.

As I pass the street before Tanya's, I come to a conclusion. If Tanya can bring to the table what Bella has brought from the week of being with her, then I will try with Tanya. And, damn it, I'm going to have to convince Tanya that there is nothing between Bella and I.

Sex.

That's the only possible way to get Tanya to believe that I'm serious about not having feelings for Bella. I may have been in musicals and plays in high school, but this was going to have to be the best acting I've ever done in a long while.

________________

"Eddie, I missed you!" Tanya crashes into me as soon as I get into the door, squeezing her arms around me in a death cage. _I guess she does have strong feelings for me._

"Hey Tay. Sorry I'm late. I had to...." I couldn't even give her my lame ass excuse before she interrupted me. Can I mention, I didn't even have my coat off yet...

"Oh, I don't care where you've been, because you're here now and that's all that matters. Here I'll take your coat. I have a little dessert cooling down in the kitchen, and there's some wine in the living room. Help yourself." _Wow._ She made me dessert and there was wine, I hope it's white. I've tasted both red and white, but I just like the color of white, its more relaxed. I like drinking red if I'm in a _fiery_ mood, like a 'let's get between the sheets' mood.

I walk into Tanya's living room. There's a flat screen against the far wall, so when you walk into the room, your not missing anything. Tanya got the flat screen as a moving gift from her parents. There is a antique wooden coffee table where the red wine is, and a black soft cushioned sofa. It can fit three comfortably, but sometimes four. There's also a mini couch that only fits one, two just doesn't work, trust me. There are some family pictures to the left of the couch, and some photos Tay took when she was in photography in college. She still does photography as a side job, but she is a preschool teacher at the local day care center in town. She just loves those little kids...

I realize what kind of wine is on the table, red, and I laugh with myself. _Fiery mood, Tay?_

"What do you mean by _fiery mood_, Eddie?" _Shit._ I usually keep the thoughts inside my head, not out. Tay is giving me this sultry look, or sexy in her case, and I don't even need the wine to tell that she wants to get a little hot and heavy. _I hope Bella will be able to forgive me..._

"Oh, I think you know what I mean. So what type of dessert have you made me?" I was utterly curious, Tay has never been a cook in the time I've known her.

"Chocolate brownies with powdered sugar on top. Here, try a piece." Tanya tore off a little piece of the brownie and brought it closer and closer to my mouth. I parted my lips as she stuck her fingers, with the brownie, into my mouth. I closed my lips around her fingers, closed my eyes, and licked the brownie, along with her fingers. She couldn't help but giggle as she pulled her fingers out of my mouth and away from my tongue.

"You were supposed to eat the brownie piece, not my fingers!" She was giggling at me, in a, once again, sexy way. _Bella who?_

"I couldn't exactly taste the difference, I just know I wanted more of those fingers. Can I get another taste, please?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes, with a pouting lip, as I reached for her hand. I brought her hand up to my lips, and kissed each and every one of them. Then I reached for her other hand and kissed each and every one of those fingers. I took one hand in each of mine, brought them down, and looked into her eyes. She had nothing but love in her eyes, and I'm pretty sure that's all I had in mine too. She started walking backwards, towards the bedroom, and I knew I didn't have to act the way I was feeling towards her.

___________ **[Sorry, I don't do sex scenes, just fluff! =]]**

"Edward?" Tanya was laying in the crook of my arm as we lie in her bed after a wonderful night of love making. There weren't words to describe what happened last night. Each and every time was something more magnificent then the last. I looked at Tanya, and couldn't help but smile. She had the covers pulled up to her upper chest, covering her beautiful lumps, **[haha, my lumps, my lovely lady lumps. sorry... ]** and she was biting her nail on her left index finger. I pulled her hand away from her mouth, and pulled it to my lips so I could kiss her fingers again.

"Yes, love?" I had my eyes closed as I moved my head side to side, smelling her palm.

"I want to know what your feelings are about that _girl_ Bella...?" Tanya was biting her lip now, not looking at me but towards the window of her bedroom. I turned her face towards mine, and waited until she looked into my eyes before I answered. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say, but it was going to be the truth. After last night, she deserved nothing but the truth.

"You may not like what I'm about to tell you, but it's going to be the truth. Bella and I have kissed, that's it. I feel love for her, but it's different from the love I feel for you, and it's not just because we had sex. Mine and Bella's love was love at first sight, but there's underlying feelings, and I still have to figure those feelings out." Tanya had looked away, with tears in her eyes. "_But_, I'm with you. For as long as you'll have me. I can't promise that I won't think of Bella, because I will, but I can promise that we will not see each other for as long as we are together. After I think of my feelings between you and Bella, which ever is the more...crushing feelings for the loves of my world, they will be the first to know. I don't know what's going to happen, but I can promise my attention will be on you. I will understand if you decide to kick me out of your bed, apartment, life, but know this, you will still remain in my heart no matter what happens." Tanya had closed her eyes, and tears were spilling out from the corners of her eyes.

"Tanya, please say something...please...?" I wanted to know how she felt. I soon found out.

Tay's lips crashed to mine with such force, I found myself laying on my back with my eyes open wondering how she got on top of me. After I reconnected the wires of my brain, I started kissing her with as much force as she was kissing me. Round 2 begin...*ding*

__________________

_**Three weeks later**_

The last three weeks with Tanya have been quite fantastic. We haven't had sex since that first day, we were waiting till an important day. We still were unsure what the perfect day was, but we were determined to wait. Before coming home one night, I went to a ring store and got a ring for Tanya. It wasn't the 'engagement' ring, but a ring to represent our promise to not have sex.

I got to Tanya's before she did and luckily I had a key. But when I walked into the apartment, all the lights were off. Tanya always kept the living room light on, just incase she came home late one night, she would have a light on. I walked, slowly, over to the wall switch and hit the hallway area into light.

What I saw surprised me entirely. There, on the floor was a blue arrow pointing around the corner. I walked around the corner, and saw another arrow, this time green, and it pointed into the kitchen. The lights were off along the way into the kitchen, but I was flipping them on as I went. When I got to the kitchen, there were candles lit everywhere, and the overhead light was not needed.

There, sitting in the middle of the table, was a jello mold. There was a piece of paper lying right in front of the jello mold. I read the note by candle light...

_Deep inside lay my heart,_

_just like this green jello,_

_find what belongs to you._

I looked more closely at the jello, and saw a tiny little object. It was a ring! I couldn't believe that we both had the same idea. I started ripping apart the jello, and pieces of it were flying throughout the room. When I reached the ring, I pulled out the one I got for Tanya, and compared it to the one Tanya got for me. They were practically the same. The one Tanya got for me was made of a bigger band, more silver. But the one I got for her, was more delicate and feminine. There was no detail, just a plain silver band.

"How do you like it...?" I turned around, and saw Tanya standing there. She was looking at her feet, feeling insecure at the moment. I knew she was going to look up, so I waited until she did. When she finally looked at me, I bent down to one knee and represented my ring for her.

"How similar we are. Here is my promise ring for you. To keep our hearts as pure as we both can, at least with each other. Accept this ring as a token of the love I have for you. When the time is right, we will take this to the next level. But until then..." Since I kneeled almost right in front of her, all I had to do was reach out and grab a hold of her hand and place the ring on her finger. _Perfect fit._

"How similar indeed. Let me put yours on..." I handed her the ring, and she placed it gently on mine. We had another perfect fit.

I stood up, grabbed Tanya into my arms, and held her there. I wanted to sleep with this woman... Wait, I want to lay next to this woman while we sleep. Before I knew what I was doing, I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom. When we got to the bedroom, I placed her on her feet, and turned her towards me.

"Tay, I wish to lay next to you, while we both sleep. It may even be nice to hold you in my arms while we both sleep. Do...do you think you'll let me do that, sleep with you in my arms?" I was unsure of what her answer would be, but I kept my hands on her face. Her eyes started to tear up, and I was afraid I had upset her.

"Please...?" I was relieved to hear her say that.

"Go change into crappy clothes, and meet me back here...?"

"Of course." Tanya reached up to kiss me, and I happily obliged. I picked her up, spun her around, set her back down on her feet, and pushed her, gently, towards the closet.

I pulled off my jeans, and grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts. Since I had a wife beater on underneath my cotton t-shirt, I pulled off my t-shirt. I started undoing the bed, taking the unneeded pillows off and pulling the comforter down, when Tay walked back into the room.

"How do I look...?" Tay did a little spin for me, with her arms bent at the elbows. While she was slowly spinning, I walked up behind her and picked her up. I threw her onto the bed, and soon was on it after her.

"Well, obviously not that good since you want to shove me under the covers."

"I...uh...."

"I'm kidding you buffoon!" Tay hit me over the head with a pillow which started an all out war. She ran from the room when I grabbed for a pillow to fight feathers with feathers. _Bring it!_

Tay had left early in the morning after our night of cuddling. Before she left, she asked me if I had figured out my feelings between her and Bella. I really hadn't thought about it at all. So, I went to the kitchen table and after I cleaned up the jello pieces, I decided to make a list.

**Tanya Pros & Cons**

~ Known for three years

~ Best Friends for two

~ Know parents

~ Similar Interests

~ In the same, and legal, age range

~ I love her

**Bella Pros & Cons**

*Known for about three months

*Very little info known about life

*Will not meet parents for awhile

*Illegal relationship

*Drawn to her, unsure why

*I love her

After I had just started Bella's list, I began to struggle. I didn't know her favorite color, song, movie, music group, or if she had any pets. I realized my decision and knew I had to talk to her before the week was up. It was Friday, about 7:30 in the morning..._7:30!!!_ I had to be at the school in thirty minutes, and I was about forty-five minutes away from the school. I called Ms. Pena and told her I would be arriving later then planned. She said it would certainly be alright, and that I should arrive as soon as possible. I quickly got dressed for the day ahead, and ran out the door. I totally forgot to take a shower, so I sprayed the axe on me, as I was running out the door, and threw it in my bag. I knew I was going to need it later.

The day was long, and hectic. I stayed away from Bella because I knew the phone call I was going to make after school would be a drastic one, and I knew she was going to freak. I was so sure about what I wanted it was making me sick. I had to step into the bathroom at least three times, and I barely had anything come out of my rump. **[—hehe–]** Plus there were always students coming in and out of the bathroom so I couldn't exactly let it 'flow' easily.

But the end of the day was a relief. I knew Tanya was going to be downtown till late, so I would have the time to call Bella. I waited till about 5:00 to call her. She didn't pick up.

_Ugh...Hi Isabella. I was hoping to catch you. I would like you to call me back as soon as you can. Lov... um...Bye Bella._

If I could redo that message, I would never have gotten it right. Should I have said 'I love you', or was I right to not say it. I mean, she could have a boyfriend that I don't know about. I just hope she calls me back soon.

I waited all night for her to call me back. I even fell asleep, and when I awoke, I grabbed my phone and checked to see if she called. I don't know when I realized she wasn't going to call back, it must have been after Tanya got home around 1:00 a.m. She asked why I was still awake, but the next thing I knew, I woke up with the sun streaming on my face. The scent of pancakes were in the air.

"Bella...?"

"Did you say something sweetie?" Tanya was leaning over the back of the couch. She didn't hear what I had said because my voice was raspy and barely over a whisper from not using my voice.

"Pancakes?" _Nice._

"Of course. I figured you might like some after you stayed up half the night waiting for me to get home. You didn't have to do that you know, you could have fallen asleep on the actual bed. I bet your back hurts. Come, the pancakes are on the table."

"Heck no it doesn't hurt. I'm right behind you." _Hell yeah it hurts!_ I followed Tay into the kitchen where the pancakes were waiting in the middle of the table. I grabbed three, layered them in butter and poured a cub full of syrup over them. I like me some pancakes!

I left Tay's apartment around noon, and headed downtown to buy some new books that had just come out, when Bella called.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you called." I had loads of enthusiasm in my voice, but I didn't care, I was happy to hear from her.

"*haha* Hi Edward. So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, remember Tanya. Duh, of course you do. Umm, she asked me how my feelings were divided between her and you. She told me I had to chose between her and you, and I've kinda made my decision..."

"_Bells!! Who you on the phone with? Come on, the movie's about to start! _I'll be right there. Sorry, what was that last part, something about a decision...?" Bella sounded like she had a smile on, and I don't think it was because of me...

"Umm, you seem busy, maybe I should call back later..."

"Silly, I called you, now please tell me...."

"Um, I had to chose between you and Tanya..."

"Oh, and what did you decide?"

"I decided...I can't be with you..." _What!?!?_ You want to be with her remember! She is everything you want! What are you doing!?!?!!?

"Oh...okay. Well, I'm glad you told me, I guess. I'll see you on Monday then..."

"No, Bella listen. I love you. I will until the day I die. I want to be with you, just not right now... After were both in our careers maybe, if you haven't found somebody else. And even if you have, I'll understand, because it's kinda what I'm doing now. God, I'm blabbering."

"Listen, I love you too Edward. I understand, later, after I'm... legal. I do understand. Monday I'll bring your heart keychain. Even if you want me to keep it, when we get back together, give it to me then. If you give it away before that, totally understandable. But listen, my movie's about to start, and Jacob will come back out here if I don't hurry on in there. I love you, I'll see you Monday. Bye."

"Okay, I'm going to email you, bye Bella. I love you, too." I don't think she heard the 'I love you' part, because I heard the dial tone soon after I said bye...

**Okay, please do not hate me. I had to. It's not right for a teacher and a student to be together. Jacob fits her better too! But maybe I'll have a twister at the end, which is coming soon... Please review, even if its sharing your hatred with what I've done with the story. But remember, Edward wanted to be with Bella, his mind just took over his heart and made him say he didn't want her anymore.... sound familiar....! =]**


	26. REWRITTEN Long Time Waiting

1**I do not own Twilight! **

**Alrighty, I totally thought I was going to get hate mail from breaking up Edward and Bella. Maybe you guys won't read my story anymore... but some of you still are! Thank you devoted readers, it definitely means a lot to me! It is back to BPOV, hope you guys enjoy it!! ENJOY!!!**

"Bells!! Your bathroom is so cool. Black and red. When I get my own place, I'm making my bathroom exactly like yours!" Jacob came out of the shower with just his jeans on, no shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his massive chest. It was rock hard, and totally gorgeous. Jake stopped about three feet away from me and just looked at me. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"What were you staring at? Was it my handsomely good looks?"

"Yah, I was looking at your massive chest actually." I pulled back and was looking at Jake, like he was looking at me.

"Are my boobs not proportional enough." Jake was looking down at his pecks. They weren't moobs, they were chiseled pecks. Exactly right.

"There fine. What are we going to do today?" Jake said he wanted to take me somewhere, to show me off is what he said. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, and he said I couldn't bring my wallet.

"You can't find out till later, I thought we went over this. Hurry up and get dressed and..." I had pulled away from Jake and put my hands on my hips. I had been dressed for the past twenty minutes while he took his time in the bathroom. _I don't want to know what he was doing in there. _ My hair, makeup, and outfit were in tip top shape, which means my hair was up in the ponytail, I had mascara on, and my jeans and t-shirt were in place. Jake had seen me in less, and if he wanted to show me off, he was walking me around like this.

"Your wearing that?" He had all but pointed at my outfit.

"Yah, do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. I thought you were going to wear something a little more...dressy. I know we've seen each other in less then this, but why not look pretty for me, and make all the other dudes jealous of me!" Jake was smiling from ear to ear at the thought of others being jealous of him. I pulled Jake to me and kissed him full on the mouth. _This boy is amazing._

"I'll change. Give me twenty minutes, okay?"

"Can I go downstairs and play xbox?" He was like a little kid.

"Of course and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. EXCEPT THE ALCOHOL!!" I yelled as he ran from my room. I could hear him laughing all the way down the stairs. _Boys and their video games._

I quickly turned on my straightener so I could fix my hair into something a little more socially acceptable. I got to my walk in closet that my mom said I couldn't live without, but frankly, I totally could. I grabbed my 'Paramore' shirt, it was from when I saw their 'Riot' concert. I reached on my top shelf for my skinny jeans that make my butt look very defined. After I threw on my outfit, I grabbed my blue canvas Vans and my over-the-shoulder bag. I went into the bathroom, took out my ponytail, and grabbed for my brush so I could try and tango with my unruly hair.

After five minutes with my hair and two minutes with my makeup, I was ready to go. But when I walked down the stairs, I saw someone peeking through the window. He didn't look very happy. I walked calmly towards the basement, were my safe harbor was. As soon as I shut the basement doors behind me, I ran down the stairs and straight for Jacob who look confused beyond belief.

"Bella...?!" I ran into Jacob's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"Bells, what's wrong?! Please tell me...*ding dong*...Who's at the door? Bella!?"

"Its James. I don't know what to do. He wants to take my card..." Jake pulled me back so he could look at my face.

"What card...Your virginity!?! Where's your phone? Never mind, I'll call the police." I pulled Jake's hand away from the phone, there was only one thing that would stop him from coming after me...

"It doesn't matter if you call the police and they catch him, he'll come after me until the day he dies."

"Then that day is coming very shortly." Jake tried to push me off him, and go up the stairs. I pushed back with all my strength, and he listened.

"You can't, I don't want to lose you, too. There's only one way to stop him..." Hopefully Jake will take the later to question then when I said_ you, too_.

"And what is this one way, Bella?" I was glad he took the later option, and now, I was going to show him what that option was.

I began to kiss Jacob with all the passion I had for him. He was totally stunned for two seconds, but then he began to kiss me back. I started to pull his shirt off, and that was when he froze.

"Bella, wait, are you saying...we have sex?" I couldn't bare to say the word, it was like forbidden in my family till after marriage.

"But...aren't you supposed to wait till you love the person..." I couldn't believe he had just said that, didn't he love me...

"Crap, Isabella, I love you. I have for so long, but it just seems like this has come on _wayy_ to fast, don't you think?"

"All I know, is that if we don't have sex," there I said it, "then James is going to rape me, and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be raped for my first time. I don't mean to pressure you, but...I don't know what to do otherwise." I did want to have sex with Jake, just with the whole James thing, I'd rather it be sooner then later.

"Bella...*ding dong*, do you want to go upstairs?" Jacob was looking at me with those deep eyes that I love so much. I couldn't say anything, so I shook my head yes. Jacob picked me up by my waist and carried me up the stairs. I had wrapped my legs around his waist when he had picked me up, and now my head was resting on his shoulder.

When we reached the landing, Jake walked right by the front door, where James was easily viewed. He started to ring the door bell over and over. Then he started to scream my name.

"BELLA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! YOUR MINE, DAMN IT!" James started pounding on the door, while ringing the doorbell. I wasn't paying much attention to him because Jacob's scent was overwhelming my senses.

Jacob walked up the stairs that led to the second floor, which led to my bedroom. When we reached my door, Jake stopped and looked at me.

"I'm extremely nervous, but I know, even though James is going crazy, that this is the right thing to do. I love you Isabella Swan." Jake kissed me, as we walked through the door to my bedroom, and I kissed him back just as gently as he was kissing me. When he shut the door, with his foot I presume, he stopped kissing me and set me on my feet.

"I'm going to put on music, you do what you have to." Jacob kissed me on my lips for a split second, then walked over to my iPod station. I went to my bed, and started to strip the unwanted pillows onto the floor. I figured, since we were going to be 'sleeping' together, I should make my bed as if I was ready to sleep. I left the comforter where it was, turned off my bedside light, and lit the candles that were on my dresser. There was darkness except for the candles, and then there was soft music playing. I recognized the song 'My Guardian Angel' right away, I tend to fall asleep to that song a lot.

"Isabella. Stay where you are, and close your eyes." I was standing between my dresser and bed, facing where Jacob was. I closed my eyes, let my arms hang at my sides, and waited for Jacob to come to me.

"Isabella, ever since I met you, I have had feelings for you. They were small at first, and have grown more everyday I am with you, and grow even more I am apart from you." Jacob's voice got louder by the steps he was taking towards me, and I couldn't help but smile at the same words I would describe my feelings for him. I felt Jacob take his hands and start at my shoulders, and softly travel down my arms and land at my waist. He began to pull my shirt up and off my body, and I tried to help by bringing my arms up into the air. I had only a bra on underneath...

**[hehehe evil right...?!?!]**

It was more fantastic then I ever thought possible. Jake seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing, even though he was a virgin like me. I couldn't help but fun my hands up and down Jacob's firm muscular chest. My head was laying on his chest, and I couldn't sleep after...well after the magnificent sex.

"Bells...?" Jacob was whispering and I think it was because he thought I was sleeping. I lifted my head off his chest and put my hand under my chin, which rested on his chest still.

"Yes?" I was looking into Jake's eyes as if it was for the first time. I was mesmerized.

"Do you want to go to the movies? That's what I had planned before all of this. Now I'm not complaining, but I have to say this was a lot more...exciting then going to the movies. But frankly I can't sleep but if you want to be lax for the rest of the day, I'm perfectly okay with that. So, what do you say?" Jake had in twined his fingers with mine that were busy feeling up his chest, but I liked his masculine hand around my feminine fingers. It made me feel secure.

"Agreed, let's do something! Do you want to shower?" I felt like I smelled, but if he wasn't going to shower, then neither was I.

"Are you implying you want to take a shower with me...together?!" Jake had his 'innocent' face on, but like that was the least bit true. I smacked his arm, and then kissed it because I felt bad.

"Bella, I can take your slaps, I'm not a sissy you know. Now come on, put your bathing suit on, and join me in the shower." Jake got out of the bed, and I couldn't help but watch his bare butt walk into my bathroom.

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out my swim suit and put it on. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I checked my phone and saw I had three texts and a voicemail. I decided to join Jacob before I started texting crazy style. I turned my phone off and headed into the bathroom.

After our shower time of washing each other and having a water fight, we began to get dressed into our clothes that had been thrown around the room. We were out of the house by about 11:00 and at the movies by 11:30. It took us ten minutes to decide on what movie to watch and then another five to get popcorn, soda and a box of candy. We decided on _Angels and Demons_, one large popcorn bin, medium cherry Pepsi, and chocolate cookie dough bites. We got into the theater and Jake was checking his phone and turning it off for the movie. I decided it was a good time to text my friends back and call whoever left me a voicemail.

Text Message 1:

_Bella, this wknd. U n' me must hang! Txt me back asap! Love Ang._

I texted her back saying I'd give her a call later today.

Text Message 2:

_Bella, we gotta hang. Movies at my place? What do you say...? Mike_

Jake had looked over at just the right time, and texted something back to him. He deleted what he said out of my outbox on my phone. _Sneaky dork!_

Text Message 3:

_Isabella Marie Swan! I can't believe you had sex with that buffoon. Your lucky you got away. Bye Isabella. James_

I got chills just from reading that text message. I could tell he was extremely upset, but he was going to have to get over it.

The voicemail was next and the previews were coming on.

"I'll be right back. Love you." I kissed Jake, and left the theater to go into the lobby.

The message was from Edward.

_Ugh...Hi Isabella. I was hoping to catch you. I would like you to call me back as soon as you can. Lov... um...Bye Bella._

I was stunned. He hadn't talked to me in a very long time and now all of a sudden. I wasn't going to let me get into a bad mood though. I called him.

"Hi Bella! I'm so glad you called." Edward sounded really happy to hear from me. I was kinda glad I had that much of an impact on him still.

"*haha* Hi Edward. So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, remember Tanya. Duh, of course you do. Umm, she asked me how my feelings were divided between her and you. She told me I had to chose between her and you, and I've kinda made my decision..."

"_Bells!! Who you on the phone with? Come on, the movie's about to start! _I'll be right there. Sorry, what was that last part, something about a decision...?" Jake had come out of the theater and had popcorn stuck to the side of his face. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Umm, you seem busy, maybe I should call back later..."

"Silly, I called you, now please tell me...."

"Um, I had to chose between you and Tanya..." _Oh..._

"Oh, and what did you decide?"

"I decided...I can't be with you..." Wow... Okay, I can deal. Everything will turn out okay.

"Oh...okay. Well, I'm glad you told me, I guess. I'll see you on Monday then..." I didn't exactly know what else to say or do.

"No, Bella listen. I love you. I will until the day I die. I want to be with you, just not right now... After were both in our careers maybe, if you haven't found somebody else. And even if you have, I'll understand, because it's kinda what I'm doing now. God, I'm blabbering."

"Listen, I love you too Edward. I understand, later, after I'm... legal. I do understand. Monday I'll bring your heart keychain. Even if you want me to keep it, when we get back together, give it to me then. If you give it away before that, totally understandable. But listen, my movie's about to start, and Jacob will come back out here if I don't hurry on in there. I love you, I'll see you Monday. Bye."

"Okay, I'm going to email you, bye Bella...." I think Edward said something after that, but Jake had come back out and was walking towards me, ready to pull me in the theater by my ear.

I hope his last words weren't that important...

The movie was so very amazing. Jake and I were holding hands and watching the movie, but then he started to kiss my hand, then my arm, and the next things I know, were making out. There were four other people in the theater, but we were at the top row. Jacob ended up picking me up out of my seat and made me straddle him, right there in the theater! I gotta say, it was pretty sexy. I don't know how the movie ended, only how delicious Jake tasted with the popcorn taste that was already on his tongue. It was the best movie I had seen in awhile.

I had forgotten completely about Edward until Jake asked me who the phone call was with.

Boy, did I have a lot of explaining to do.

**Hi guys. Hope you liked. Review please!!!! Sorry this took awhile. Next chapter will be Bella explaining to Jake her and Edwards relationship. The stories almost done, please stick with me!!! Since summer starts in two days, I'll be able to write a TON more!!! =]]]**


	27. Coffee shop

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Totally have this next chapter rewritten on my computer at home, but since I'm now a college freshman….I'm not at home! Haha Things are still getting juicy, so be prepared!! **

I didn't want to explain what happened between Edward and I out on the street, I wanted to explain in a more comfortable environment. Jake and I entered a dimly lit coffee shop. We found a darkened booth towards the back of the shop, and Jake walked to the counter to get us some caffeinated deliciousness. I sat there pondering what I would say to Jake, when he walked around the corner and handed me my drink. The cups were about as wide as the length of my hand.

"So, do you want to tell me who was on the phone now?" Jake was sitting across the table from me, looking over his coffee mug, while taking a gulp of his coffee.

"It was Edward…" At the mention of his name, Jake spit his coffee across the table. Fortunately, I moved just in time that nothing landed on me. I'm not too sure about my coffee though…

"What the hell did he want?" Jake wasn't upset, but wasn't fuming…yet.

"He wanted to tell me who he chose to date at this current time." I toke a sip of my coffee, trying to hide how it hurt. I hadn't exactly thought about all that he had told me, I just didn't want to cry on the phone with him. It did hurt. I truly did care for Edward. Was it love? Probably not. He was someone I was strongly attracted to, but that was about it. Still, the rejection hurt.

"It wasn't you, was it… Well, good riddance! Bells you deserve someone who will take care of you and always be there and totally only have eyes for you, not some jackass!" Jake was totally blushing, and that's when I realized he was talking about himself!

"Jake, is there someone your referring too?" I inched closer to him, looking at him with my flirty eyes. When he looked up into my eyes, he got the hint and inched closer to me as well with his own hungry eyes.

"Actually, there kinda was. I was talking about…" That's when I kissed him. I realized I didn't need Edward to be attracted to. Jacob was tall, muscular, lean, totally reliable, and totally hot! Who needed the older, skinny, more mature, totally confident, totally hot teacher… _not helping Bella!_

The kiss got more and more intense. Before I knew what was going on, I was lying on my back on the cushioned wall bench, and Jake was on top. He wasn't crushing me with his weight, but there was some pressure from his body being on top of mine. The pressure was good, even, perfect. Then, someone ruined the moment by clearing his throat.

"Oh…Oh, sorry dude. Bells are you okay." I couldn't move, because staring back at me was Edward. The older man of my dreams.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," I pulled Jake down to where I could whisper in his ear, "that's Edward." Jake stiffened immediately, and stayed that way as he sat back up. Edward was still standing there looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him back.

"Do you have a problem?" Jake was looking right at Edward, with every intention of punching him in the face. I lock my hand around Jake's wrist and pulled it under the table. I didn't wanted Jake punching anybody, no matter how much I wanted him to either.

"Yes. My problem is you, but since Isabella deals with your ass, I guess I have to as well. Could you excuse us…boy." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Jake didn't miss the boy comment, and neither did I.

"Sure. I need coffee anyways. Excuse me Bella, _man._" Jake couldn't help but snarl that last word. Jake wasn't one to deal with any crap he got, he usually dealt with it in a physical way. I was totally surprised. Jake kissed me full on the lips, and even slipped a little tongue into it, and left with a middle finger to Edward. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"I don't understand how you could deal with that. He's like a dog with that snarl! Bells, I kinda followed you here…"

"You followed me here! Why?!" I was shocked and appalled. He _followed_ me here! What a creep!

"No! Don't take it like that. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I couldn't stand to know you were with that boy!"

"Stop calling him a boy. He's more of a man then you'll ever know! He was here for me when you couldn't figure out what girl you wanted to be with! And who are you to decide who I should hang out with. I'm my own woman; I don't need another dad knowing about where I am or where I'm going. I have two already, thanks! Why would you follow me anyways? You already chose Tanya, why would you need to follow me anyways?" I was fuming, and wanted to slap him across the face. Instead, my hands were wrapped tightly around my coffee mug and I was staring deeply into my mug. Edward touched my hand, and I pulled my hand away as if I was touching electricity.

"Don't touch me Edward."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You better be. Now, explain or leave."

"I don't want to be your dad, just someone you can talk to and learn to trust. I'm here because I made the worst decision of my life. I want you. You and only you. Tanya isn't the girl for me, you are. I don't know how I can make you believe me, but I need you to know that. I want you to give me another chance. Please Isabella, I need you in my life still. Please Isabella."

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Edward had grabbed both my hands with his, and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Bella, you are someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. Leave with me now." It was more of a command then a request.

"Who are you to command me anywhere?" I ripped my hands out of his and placed them firmly at my sides.

"I am my own person, and not you or anyone else will ever tell me what to do, where to go, or how to live. If you can't figure that out maybe you're the one that should leave now…without me."

"Anybody who knows Bells really well knows she doesn't like to be ordered around."

"Jacob shut up."

"Sorry." Edward chuckled at my words towards Jake. _No he did not just laugh._

"Who do you think you are? Come in here and demand me to start going back out with you. And then laugh at my boyfriend. You are a dick and need to be taught a lesson." I stood up, walked over to Edward, and kneed him where the sun don't shine. Yup, in his crotch. He bent over in agony and cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever do something like this again, you jackass. Jacob I'm leaving."

"Right behind you babe! Bye doofus!" Jake grabbed my hand as I stormed out of the coffee shop and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"What happened back there Bells?!"

"He demanded me to start going back out with him because he made a terrible mistake. That's where you walked in. You were there the whole time weren't you?"

"You caught me. I couldn't leave you alone with him, but I didn't want to barge back in and pop him in the face cause I know I would have gotten beat down by you later. Man, he really does know nothing about you." Jake shook his head, and started walking again. I was still standing where I was, and he realized that when my hand wasn't moving. I let go of his hand and walked backwards a few steps.

"Bells?" I ran and jumped into Jacob's arms, and locked my lips with his. Jake was taken back, and his back crashed into the brick wall of the store shops. If he hit the glass window, he probably would have broken it. My legs were wrapped tight around Jake's torso, and my arms locked around his neck. His arms were wrapped tight around the lower part of my back. Soon, we came up for air.

"What was that for?" Jake placed a hair behind my ear.

"Because I love you." Jake smiled, kissed me on the cheek and then spun me around. While I was spinning I ended up opening my eyes, and saw Edward looking at us. He smiled at me, looked down, and then started to walk away. I didn't know when I would see him again, or if I would ever get a chance to say sorry, but I was perfectly content with where I was then and there.

**THE END**

**So, I TOTALLY did not expect to end this today, but look what happened!!! I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in me, but if you want to read any type of story, just let me know and maybe I'll start writing one up for you guys!!! Thanks for sticking with me and reading this! It took awhile but the end has come and a new beginning is yet to come. **


End file.
